


Do Vampires Cuddle?

by MetalBikiniExtraLarge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalBikiniExtraLarge/pseuds/MetalBikiniExtraLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bitten by a vampire at the start of his fifth year. After being given an experimental potion, he is given the all clear by the healers, but then finds he has unexpected urges. Urges which feature Draco Malfoy.</p><p>'Rape/Non-con' warning for dub-con, and for non-graphic descriptions of non-con (offscreen) (Non-con in Chapters 16 to 18 only)</p><p>'Underage' warning - I have made the age of consent in the wizarding world 15, 2 years below the age of legal adulthood, which matches the equivalent difference between 16 and 18 in Muggle UK. This means they are not underage in their own jurisdiction, but they would be in ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's eyes flickered and closed as thin lips sucked at his throat, while he tried to ignore the taste of blood that lingered in his own mouth. He had tried to fight at first, struggling against the wiry arms that held him, but a hypnotic gaze had fixed his own and he had lost all sense of his own will. He had offered no resistance as a bony wrist had been pushed into his mouth and the skin ripped open against his teeth, allowing hot tangy blood to pour into his mouth and down his throat. And then jutting fangs had pierced the vein in his neck. There had been no pain, just the odd sensation of a mouth pressed against his skin, moving rhythmically as the vampire swallowed his blood, and a growing faintness. The bloody wrist was gone from his mouth now, and he was almost glad of the arms around him, supporting most of his weight as they pinned his arms to his sides. Without them he would slip to the floor. He doubted he would have the strength to crawl, let alone stand or try to escape. He stopped trying to lift his eyelids, and allowed them to drop completely. There was nothing he wanted to see anyway.

When the sounds of commotion started in the distance, he thought it was a dream at first, but it became louder and more distinct, with shouts and crashes. A magical fight perhaps? It was an idle thought, not connected with his own situation, until the door of the room smashed open and he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. The fight continued above him, until silence fell. Should he open his eyes? The idea seemed to take too much energy to consider, so he just lay still. Then arms around him again, words in a concerned voice, his name, repeated over and over. Whoever was holding him now wasn't going to just let him rest. He forced his eyes open and tried to focus. White hair and beard. Embroidered bright purple robes. Familiar voice. He patted one of the arms that were holding him up off the floor and murmured "'llo 'fessor Dm'ore"

"Hello Harry. I do apologise for the delay. I'm afraid it took us some time to locate this place. Here, drink this now" and with that, Dumbledore held a vial up to Harry's lips and tilted it so that he could drink the contents. Then the darkness closed around him again, and he was allowed to slip into sleep.

He awoke in the hospital wing, not for the first time, and allowed Madam Pomfrey to fuss over him until she was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's arrival. Until then, Harry had managed to avoid thinking about what had happened to him, but the arrival of his rescuer brought it all back starkly.

"I'll have to leave the school, won't I?" he asked sadly. "I know how it works - he made me drink his blood while he took mine."

"Not necessarily, Harry. We were able to give you an experimental potion at once, and more while you slept. There has been little testing yet, but it is hoped that it may be effective when taken promptly. Since we got to you during the attack, it is very likely that it will at least ameliorate the effects. You will have to agree to regular visits to the hospital wing to allow us to monitor the situation though, and to attend St Mungo's if I ask it of you."

Harry agreed readily. Even the prospect of becoming a vampire had been less terrifying than the idea of having to leave the only true home he had ever known, to wander alone and friendless in the world.

* * *

After a few days, and a number of carefully-supervised visits from Ron and Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were cautiously optimistic about his progress. He had shown no interest in biting anyone, been unaffected by the sight, smell, and even taste of blood, and continued to have a perfectly normal appetite for school food. A visit from one of the healers from St Mungo's confirmed that he showed no vampiric tendencies, though his senses had become a little more acute. But since that could be a side-effect of the potion, it was merely noted as an observation on his charts, and he was cleared to rejoin the school community.

One day followed another uneventfully once Harry returned to his dormitory and his classes. He attended the hospital wing from time to time to allow checks to be made, but no changes were seen. As a precaution, Professor Dumbledore recommended that he should spend the next full moon in the hospital wing with a healer standing by in case there were any difficulties, but again he showed no signs of any interest in blood, even when the healer opened a small cut in the back of her hand and encouraged Harry to taste it as a final test. The only change which had been apparent was that Harry reported a heightened awareness of his sense of smell. And so, after two nights in the hospital wing, the decision was taken to clear Harry to return to his classes, and he slipped quietly into Charms beside Ron and Hermione, quietly reassuring them that he was fine.

He sat through a Potions class next, which neither Ron nor Hermione were taking. The lingering smell of potions in the classroom hit him as never before, with wafts drifting past him as students moved around, and it took all his efforts to concentrate on the lesson. Finally they were finished. Draco Malfoy was one of the last to come to the front of the class to hand in his finished potion and as he walked past, Harry was startled by the most delicious scent he had ever encountered. It faded as Draco continued to the front of the class, and then was renewed as he returned. He sat open-mouthed. How had he never noticed it before? Draco smelt gorgeous! He closed his eyes to focus his whole attention on the scent and how it made him feel. The trouble was, he wasn't at all sure how he did feel, beyond the fact that he wanted more of it, much more, as quickly as possible.

The classroom was emptying now, and he hurried to cram his books and quills into his bag in order to leave the room immediately behind Malfoy. Once they were in the corridor, he made his move. "Malfoy, could I have a word with you?" Draco looked startled at the request, it was definitely not normal for Potter to want to speak to him.

But the very unexpectedness made him pause as the final students filed past them on their way to the library or their common rooms until dinner.

"Please Draco, I need to speak to you. But not here. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah right Potter, like I'm going to have some private little chat with you!"

Harry closed his eyes. How could he convince Malfoy that this wasn't some kind of trick? That intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and he felt a sudden clarity. He opened his eyes again and fixed them directly on Draco's, his thoughts all focussed on reassuring the other boy of his sincerity.

"You can trust me, I don't mean you any harm." Harry could almost hear an echo in his own voice as he said this, as though it carried more weight than the words alone.

Certainly some combination of the eye contact and the sincere words and tone seemed to convince Malfoy, as he replied rather thickly "All right. Where? An empty classroom?"

"No, I have somewhere more comfortable in mind" And with that he led Malfoy to the corridor on the third floor, and paced in front of the tapestry of Bartholomew the Barmy until a doorway appeared in the wall opposite.

As he entered the room, Harry blushed. He would have said that he had nothing particular in mind for this time alone with Draco, but the Room of Requirement had put its own interpretation on his desire for 'somewhere comfortable to be alone together' and provided a large and luxurious bedroom. Fortunately it had provided a heavy leather-covered couch as well as the four-poster bed, and it was to this that he led a somewhat startled-looking Malfoy.

They sat at a respectable distance apart, and Harry fidgeted with the edge of his robe as he wondered what to say. Fortunately Draco still seemed prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt, and was quietly waiting for him to start the conversation rather than demanding an explanation or storming off. The idea formed in Harry's mind that the two of them could so easily have been friends, if they had got off on a better footing back when they had first met. Aside from obvious failings like being in Slytherin, which could be blamed on his father, and his abrasive manner, which Harry suddenly saw as a form of protection from the world, Draco could be an interesting person to be around. He was intelligent, hard-working when he saw the benefit, and loyal to his friends. He was also beautiful. And smelt like a hay field on a baking hot afternoon, mixed with sweet peas and a hint of spice. Was it cinnamon? Harry wasn't too sure of the name, but he'd tasted it with sugar on the top of a bun once, and he had licked it off and concluded it was the most delicious flavour in the world.

A lump formed in his throat as he realised that what he wanted to do, more than anything, was to lick Draco Malfoy to find the source of that wonderful aroma. And if he had to remove every stitch of clothing from that beautiful skin in the process, then so much the better.

"Draco..." he coughed and tried again, his voice a little more steady this time. "Draco, do you ever wonder what would have happened if you and I hadn't fallen out almost as soon as we met?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we should wipe out four years of history and swear to be best friends forever? Is that what this is about?"

Harry fidgeted some more, then closed his eyes. That made concentrating so much easier. His head was full of that scent, and of his urgent and growing need to get closer to the source. Options flickered rapidly through his thoughts and were discarded, leaving only one. It was perfectly simple. He and Draco should have been close, it was just a matter of convincing Draco of that, and he had already found that he could convince Draco to do something which he would never normally have agreed to. It just needed a look, and a tone, and his utter sincerity in what he said.

He opened his eyes again and looked directly into Draco's face then said, with that odd echo his voice had attained before "Draco, what I want isn't to be friends. I want more than that, so very much more. You are the most beautiful, most desirable person I have ever met, and I want for us to be close...physically close..." He slid along the couch until his thigh pressed up against Malfoy's. "I want to touch you, to kiss you, to feel your skin against mine. I promise I don't mean to hurt you in any way. I want you to be happy with everything I do. Will you let me Draco? Will you let me be so close to you, and make you happy? Will you trust me?"

Draco's eyes hadn't left his the whole time he was speaking, his gaze intense though a little unfocused, his breathing quick and shallow, a pulse beating visibly through the delicate white skin of his neck. Harry forced himself to keep his attention on Draco's face, though his senses were screaming a response to the physical changes in the other boy. Part of him wanted to simply overpower Malfoy, grab him, pin him down onto the couch and... and what exactly? He still didn't know just what he wanted to do - it was a visceral hunger, a need that ran through his whole body, but his imagination wasn't filling in any detail of how to satisfy it, beyond the fact that it involved skin and his mouth and two racing heartbeats pounding out a rhythm. He would simply have to improvise and hope that they could find an answer that pleased them both. His tone and look of sincerity were easy, there was no need to fake the way he felt. He genuinely wanted Malfoy to enjoy whatever they did here together, he had no need to lie about it.

The blond boy finally spoke. "I... trust you Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled, and leaned in to brush his lips very gently across Malfoy's, still slightly parted as he finished speaking. Then he slid his mouth across a smooth cheek - did he even have to shave yet? Or perhaps he used a spell to keep his face so perfectly smooth and hairless? - and down past a delicate ear and onto a warm, throbbing throat, the pulse beating beneath his exploring lips. Harry opened his mouth slightly, feeling fragile skin that quivered gently at his touch, and let his tongue lap at the beautiful skin, savouring the mildly salty flavour. The pulse beat more quickly against his lips and tongue, giving him a warm rush of pleasure.

Malfoy was clearly enjoying his attentions too, one arm had wrapped around Harry's neck to allow a hand to twine in his unruly hair, the other was kneading at Harry's thigh through the rough fabric of his school trousers. Draco was moaning now, and shifting uncomfortably on the couch. For a moment Harry was confused - his position had seemed comfortable enough a few minutes ago. But then his eye travelled down and he saw the trapped bulge at the front of Malfoy's trousers and he understood. He wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and lifted him up to sit across his lap, then applied his hand to the straining groin while his mouth continued to lick and suck at what little was exposed of his neck. Harry silently cursed whoever had decided that school uniform needed a shirt that buttoned right up and was then further reinforced with a knotted tie. He would have paused and unwrapped this delicious parcel further, but Draco was writhing up against his hand and clutching convulsively at his shoulder and arm now, whimpering "Yes, like that, oh yes" and similar encouragements, and there was no way that Harry intended to disappoint Draco by delaying his headlong rush towards that crescendo of pleasure. He focussed instead on holding the slim chest tightly against his own and savouring the pounding heartbeat that he could feel there, and under his mouth, and against his hand.

Draco's face as he came was as beautiful as Harry could have imagined, eyes and mouth open and almost startled, cheeks and neck pink and flushed and with a sheen of sweat that Harry lost no time in kissing off with delicate little pecks, almost chaste as they fluttered across skin. And then Draco relaxed utterly, folding himself in against Harry's body, his arms tucked up between them as he was enfolded in a tight embrace. And Harry felt a rush of warmth and possessiveness run through his body. Draco was his now, his by right, his to please, his to hold. And he would keep him here until Draco was perfectly clear about that too.

They sat for long minutes, entangled in each others arms, until Draco shifted his weight and wriggled himself free. He coughed in embarrassment then said "Well that was... unexpected. Ah, thank you for a very enjoyable experience. Perhaps we can do it again some time." Harry grinned. How like Draco to fall back on formulaic politeness when faced with a complex situation. He reached out and gently stroked Draco's face, ignoring the slight flinch his touch elicited. It would take more than one quick hand-job to thoroughly convince his Draco that this was going to be an ongoing arrangement, but he was prepared to put in as much time and effort as the task required.

"Oh Draco, 'some time' is going to be right now." Harry let the echo linger seductively between them, and watched in fascination as Draco's eyes softened and his discomfort at the situation faded from his expression and body language. He caressed the soft cheek again, and was rewarded by Draco pressing into the touch, then turning his head to land a soft kiss on Harry's palm. Harry leaned in, keeping his hold, and met Draco's lips with his own. Draco shivered under the contact but didn't shy away from it and after a few moments his lips parted in a clear invitation which Harry accepted with enthusiasm, sliding his tongue into the soft warmth. Draco returned the kiss with passion.

Harry slid his hand down from Draco's face, and over the front of his school robes, then inside it and around the slender back, leaving only the fine cotton of a shirt between hand and warm skin. The other hand followed, but this one pushed the robe down off the shoulders, trapping Draco's arms in the fabric. That was... interesting... the feel of Draco in his arms, helpless and vulnerable. He broke off the kiss and leaned back a little to look at the flushed face and take in the fluttering pulse in that soft white throat. Malfoy might be nervous about his position, but he certainly wasn't terrified. Harry smiled and brought both hands up to Draco's neck, stroking from under the ears forwards till they met at the bobbing Adam's Apple, half covered by the tie and shirt collar. That had to go for a start,

Harry unfastened the tie, then started on the shirt buttons, one at a time, slowly uncovering firm pale skin, as hairless as the face above it. He tugged the soft fabric out of the waistband and finished the last of the buttons, then pushed the opened shirt down off Draco's shoulders to join the robe in its unofficial role as handcuffs. Finally he let his eyes wander up and down over flawless skin, marked only by pale pink nipples and areolae, and a light tracework of veins, forming a delicious pale blue highlight on the white background.

Harry's breath hitched at his need to possess every inch of this prize, and he leaned in to run his lips in a smooth arc from one shoulder to the other, then dipped down to lap at a hardening nipple, moaning in delight at the way the areola changed texture in response to his touch. From there he continued outwards to nuzzle under Draco's arm, his tongue running eagerly over the slight dampness of the skin. Salty, a little musky, that slight cinnamon he had noticed earlier. When he had finished with that one, he switched straight to the other side to enjoy the flavour again. They were not the main source of Malfoy's alluring scent, but they provided an intoxicating reminder of it. He gave his attention to the other nipple now, already hard in anticipation, and then worked his way down a taut stomach and abdomen to the waistband which barred his progress.

Stifling an urge to simply tear the material out of his way, he lifted his head to look at Draco's expression. Eyes half lidded, not really focussed. Mouth slightly open, breath panting. Cheeks and neck flushed - and now Harry knew just how far down Draco's chest that flush continued. His pleasure and acquiescence could be assumed.

Harry breathed hotly on the front of the trousers that hid the remainder of his prize from him, and groaned with pleasure as he inhaled the returning scent. It was hardly surprising that this was the centre, the source. His hands trembled as he unfastened the belt, button, fly, and carefully pulled back the fabric to reveal a perfect oval of short blond curls. He pressed his whole face down into the scented heaven and inhaled deeply over and over, moaning at the reactions it fired in him. He had to fill his mouth with something hot and salty without delay. He was painfully conscious of veins throbbing beneath his lips and cheeks, the blood flow pounding so close to the surface. But there was salt right here too, warm sweat all over the skin and pale hairs. He would claim that first.

His lips and tongue worked greedily over hot skin, then he growled in irritation. Malfoy's legs were still caught in his trousers and could not be pushed apart to give access to the salty delights between them. It was frustrating to stop, but still more frustrating to be kept from the hottest, most strongly scented flesh. He tugged the offending trousers all the way down to the ankles and off, shoes dropping to the floor as they came loose in the process. Then he pushed Draco down onto the couch, his arms still pinioned but his legs now freed. One arm under each thigh was enough to spread and support them, and then Malfoy was moaning and whimpering as Harry's tongue went straight to the most powerful scent, lapping eagerly at it, before finding a new source of hot tangy salt. He licked it off, then again and again as it continued to seep out.

Draco was crying out now "Harry! please, yes, god yes, like that" and his hips were thrashing up off the couch, shifting the target uncontrollably. Harry wrapped his arms more tightly, getting his hands onto jutting hipbones and forcing the squirming body back down into the couch, then opened his mouth wide to take what he wanted.

The veins that had so tantalised him earlier were ignored, though their rhythm still drove him to sate his hunger. Instead he sucked until his mouth was at last filled with thick hot fluid. He drank it down over and over, trembling in ecstasy at the sensation. At last the feast was over, and he lazily lapped up the remaining drops and smears from warm damp skin before resting his head against Draco's groin and sighing contentedly as both their heartbeats gradually settled to a more normal rate.

A slightly embarrassed realisation that he was lying heavily on his beloved, and that he had left Draco's arms pinned by his clothing, prompted him to shift his position and look cautiously at Malfoy's expression, in case he had hurt him in the intense need to satisfy his hunger. But Draco again had the bemused look he had had after his previous orgasm, prompting Harry to grin back at him before wriggling off the couch to kneel beside him and kiss him passionately. Then he lifted the slim figure up off the couch and tugged the robe and shirt off his arms, letting him rub some feeling back into them.

Harry blushed, unsure whether to apologise for his excessive enthusiasm, but Draco was the first to break the silence. He grabbed Harry's face in both hands and gazed into his eyes, saying "Harry, that... that was amazing. I... I don't know what to say, I just... I've never... " He blushed and took a deep breath, before continuing, no longer meeting Harry's gaze. "I didn't say before. I was too embarrassed to admit it. But, well, today has been a first for me. I ... hadn't done more than kiss anyone before." His face and neck flushed deeper, a blush adding to the glow of sex.

Harry gently turned Draco's face towards him. "If we're doing admissions, this was my first time too. And I'm very, very glad it was with you." Draco looked disbelieving. "Honestly" Harry continued. "A few pretty unsatisfying kisses and a grope under the mistletoe last Christmas."

"You seemed very... sure of yourself?"

"Only sure that I wanted you. Not the detail. Um, do you think we could sort of... cuddle for a while?" The hunger had eased, but the desire to be close to Draco remained.

Luckily the couch was wide enough for both of them, and Harry spooned in behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the slender form. That felt good, his cheek against Draco's neck and his arms holding his prize tightly against him. They lay comfortably together for a while, then Draco rolled over and said, clearly with some discomfort "I, ah, I'd like to return the favour. You know, do the same for you?" Harry smiled, Draco's offer was more about politeness than a genuine urge to do the same to Harry, he was sure. But he had already been considering what next, and had reached a different conclusion.

"Draco, I want you in ways I can't even describe, and I'm sure before long you'll be doing that with great enthusiasm. But I want the most special thing in the world." He ran his hand down to circle Draco's butt to emphasise his meaning. Draco's body tensed against him and his expression grew worried and apologetic. Harry felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed it away as he said "I'm going to make love to you Draco, slow and gentle. It's going to feel so good, you're going to love the way it feels. You're going to enjoy it so much, I promise." Draco's expression cleared, as Harry had known it would, and his body pressed up against Harry's on the couch.

"Let's move over onto the bed" Draco suggested, his voice low and seductive. "I've always wanted my first time to be in a bed, and... naked" He tugged at Harry's dishevelled robes. By the time they had crossed the room, Draco had removed all of Harry's clothing, leaving it as a trail on the floor, and they fell in a naked tangle of limbs onto the silk sheets of the bed, kissing and stroking everywhere they could reach.

Harry took things gentle and slow, though he was increasingly horny, the earlier satisfying of one urge not having done anything to reduce the other. After a few tentative and unsuccessful attempts, he realised that what was needed was some form of lubricant. Disentangling himself from Draco, he retraced their trail across the room until he found his wand, and returned with a plan.

The spell had originally been used to conjure up massage oil after a particularly physical Quidditch practice, but doubtless one lubricant was as good as another.

The effect was messy, with the oil trickling over the bedclothes, but Harry managed to get enough onto his fingers to make them slippery, and murmured encouragements to relax and reassurances that it was going to feel wonderful. Some combination of this did the trick, and soon Draco was deeply aroused, moaning and writhing.

He sat at the head of the bed, and pulled Draco up onto his lap, with the slim pale legs straddling him. He pressed his face in against Draco's throat again as they were joined, needing a closeness, a pulse. Then he began to move in a slow rhythm, his lips moving over that delicious neck in time with the throbbing heartbeat and their movements. As he had promised, it was slow and gentle, and Draco responded with arousal and pleasure, shifting his body and taking his own weight, flexing his thigh muscles to take control.

He was gasping now, begging for more, faster, deeper, pushing himself down hard and making odd little mewling noises at the back of his throat. "Please, Harry, now, yes, god, please, yes, Harry, yes." His whole body was arching as he pounded out a breathless rhythm, and Harry buried his face against that beautiful neck, opening his mouth wide and sucking desperately on a mouthful of flesh as they both hit orgasm together. It was the most intense sensation he could imagine, the perfect pleasure, the perfect release, the perfect hunger built and then satisfied all in one glorious act.

They sat there, bodies joined, breathing synchronised, pulses beating in tandem between chests pressed so close together they could have been one.

Finally they disengaged and Harry tugged the sheet out from under them as he settled both their bodies more comfortably, spooning against Draco's back and holding him close, and they both allowed themselves to slip into a relaxed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dawn when Harry woke. He had no watch and there were no windows, but he had no doubt that the sun had just risen. At first he just gazed in amazement at the beautiful figure beside him in the bed. Their positions had shifted as they slept and Draco was now curled up alongside him with the silk sheet draped across his thighs, his hair in disarray, his lips slightly parted. Harry's was tempted, but he resolutely ignored the thought. He would let Draco sleep. Hopefully he might wake with similar thoughts in due course but it would be rude, and more than a little scary, to deliberately wake him now. He considered the matter. His experience was precisely nil, but films and TV had taught him that the polite follow-up in the morning was to offer to make them some breakfast. Normally breakfast would be in the Great Hall, but not this early, and besides it would look very suspicious to go in there and grab breakfast-for-two before leaving again. There would be questions.

That left the kitchens. He could find his way there easily enough, pick up whatever was handy, and return. With any luck Draco would be impressed that he was so considerate, and would happily make this a regular event. If not... Harry frowned... he didn't want to have to keep 'persuading' Draco into this, but... he had really, really, needed last night. If Draco wasn't keen, then Harry wouldn't push him to do it often. But... if he felt that way again... he couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't do whatever was necessary. He frowned at his thoughts - the desperate need of last night had faded, though he was horny and would be very glad to do something about it - but the memory of it was sharp. If he felt that again, he knew that he would take any and every step to get Draco to comply. It wasn't a nice thought, but he couldn't deny it.

He took a deep breath. It didn't have to be a problem. Draco had enjoyed everything too, just as Harry had promised he would. And if Harry showed himself to be a polite and considerate lover, and as discreet about their relationship as Malfoy would doubtless want, then there was no reason why he wouldn't want to do it again from time to time. Harry would keep him gasping with pleasure all night long, in exchange for the opportunity to lick and suck that salty nectar. What was not to like? He would fetch breakfast, Draco would thank him, they would have a slightly uncomfortable conversation about doing this again from time to time, and would go back to publicly hating each other, while secure in the knowledge that they could spend a night here in 'neutral' territory whenever one of them felt like making the suggestion. He smiled. The only difficulty would be if Draco woke alone while he was fetching breakfast, and felt unloved. Easily resolved. Harry leaned in close to that beautiful ear, inhaled his lover's scent, and murmured low and echoing "Stay asleep until I wake you".

Draco didn't stir as Harry got off the bed and dressed. A final glance as he reached the door reassured him - Draco was still curled up in exactly the same position, his breathing slow and regular. Harry whistled happily to himself under his breath as he made his way down to the kitchens and started looking through the larders for a suitable breakfast. A bag of muffins and some bottled fruit juice seemed the most practical option, though he would have loved to be able to return with a rather more romantic tray of bacon and eggs and freshly-ground coffee, possibly with a single flower in a vase. He would have to consider the possibilities for next time, when he wasn't feeling so rushed.

He left the kitchen with a bag of food and a smile. Draco had a sweet tooth, he'd enjoy this. Harry wondered whether it might even be safe to say he'd 'do anything' for a muffin. It was a figure of speech with some intriguing possibilities. Just exactly what might Draco Malfoy be prepared to do in exchange for not just one muffin but a whole bag of them? Harry would be more than happy to trade his share for some other kind of treat... His imagination was going into overdrive as he turned a corner in the corridor and almost walked right into Professor Dumbledore, who was striding purposefully towards him with a very serious expression.

"Oh, um, sorry sir." Harry sidestepped neatly, hoping that he could simply dodge around his headmaster rather than be expected to chat at this early hour. Dumbledore was probably heading to the kitchens for an early breakfast himself.

Unfortunately, the headmaster seemed reluctant to just go past.

"Good morning Mr Potter" His eyes took in the bag and Harry's likely starting point. His voice sounded very grave, but perhaps that was normal at this hour? "May I assume that you are hungry? Or perhaps this food is intended for Mr Malfoy? The absence of both of you from dinner and your respective common rooms yesterday evening was a matter of some concern."

Harry blushed, it hadn't even occurred to him that people would notice they were missing.

Dumbledore continued "Harry, I must ask you. Where is Draco Malfoy?"

"In bed" the answer spilled from his mouth before the thought of lying could even occur to him. He fidgeted nervously. "Asleep" he added, hoping that might sound better. "Asleep in bed" he repeated. It sounded quite innocent when you said it fast...

"Asleep in bed" Dumbledore repeated thoughtfully. "But not, I think, in his dormitory?"

"Um, no." Not quite so innocent.

"Perhaps you would be good enough to take me to him then? It really is rather important that I have a chance to speak with him. Immediately, if you please, Mr Potter."

Harry blushed even deeper, desperately trying to think of some innocent-sounding reason why he couldn't take Dumbledore there right away, or even of why Malfoy was sleeping somewhere other than his own room. He couldn't think of anything, but tried anyway - "Um, why don't I tell him you're looking for him and he can come along to your office?"

Dumbledore's expression did not change. Harry had rarely seen him look so stern - he must really, really disapprove of students doing this kind of thing. Of course there was a school rule against 'physical relationships', but most students ignored it and just made sure they were reasonably careful about when and where they met. But then, Lucius Malfoy was a school governor. Perhaps the headmaster thought he had to be particularly vigilant where his son was concerned. And Lucius Malfoy would certainly disapprove of Harry Potter being the one found spending time with Draco.

This was all such a mess. Why had he thought he was so clever fetching Draco breakfast in bed? He could have stayed there, tucked up warm, and when Draco had woken up... Harry pulled his thoughts back. There'd be no more of that, for a while at least, if ever. Dumbledore was still staring at him with that oddly fixed expression.

"No, Harry. Now."

Harry nodded. There was no avoiding this without outright defiance against Professor Dumbledore, and he was not going to take that kind of risk, not even for this. He turned and led the way out of the kitchen corridor and up to where Draco was still sleeping unaware.


	4. Chapter 4

As they reached the third floor corridor, Professor Snape converged on them from the opposite direction. Harry hoped for one brief moment that Snape needed the headmaster for something and he'd be called away. But no, Snape was obviously there to join them. Of course, he was Draco's Head of House. Harry should probably feel grateful that Professor McGonagall wasn't there too. With that, rather worrying, thought he focussed on opening up the room so they could get inside before anyone had the chance to invite her along. Snape and Dumbledore was bad enough.

He opened the door and walked in, his professors following him closely. As they were behind him, he failed to see a significant look pass between them as they saw Malfoy, and was caught completely by surprise as Snape hit him with a spell that wrapped him in tight ropes from elbow to knee, pinning his arms and legs completely. Dumbledore meanwhile rushed over to the bed and was closely examining the sleeping Malfoy, apparently trying to wake him.

Harry was fizzing with anger, how dared they treat him and Draco this way! He fought against the ropes, only to find Snape's wand pointing directly at him. "Just give me an excuse, Potter" he growled. Harry stood still, glaring back at his most hated professor. Being knocked unconscious would be no help to Draco.

Dumbledore was standing over the sleeping form, muttering spells and counter-curses, but Draco remained deeply unconscious and unmoving, only the slow rhythmic movement of his chest showing that he was alive. He did look quite... ill... Harry thought. So pale, so thin, completely unmoving, with an ugly bruise on his neck and others on his arms. He hadn't really been that rough had he? He hadn't meant to be, but that was one hell of a hickey, and the marks on Draco's arms were unmistakeably from fingers wrapped around them tightly. He had been... enthusiastic... at times. Perhaps he'd hurt his Draco without meaning to. He had certainly marked that beautiful skin, no longer flawless white.

His anger flared more brightly, partly at himself, but also at his professors for being here, for seeing this. "Will you stop that infernal pawing at him" he snapped. "He won't wake up until I tell him to". He shrugged off the ropes that were around him and moved over to the bed, turning to see an astonished look on Snape's face as he watched coils of rope fall to the ground. Harry was already leaning over Draco, breathing in the scent of his lover, before his professors had turned their heads towards him.

He sat carefully on the bed and stroked the pale cheek, murmuring "Wake up now, Draco". Malfoy stirred and half-opened his eyes, muttering "What time is it?" through a yawn. "About an hour after dawn" - Harry still wasn't sure of the actual time.

"Mmmm, ages yet then" and he wriggled up, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and leaning in for a kiss. Harry stopped him, with hands on his shoulders. "Ah, sorry but we, er, have visitors" and he shrugged in their direction.

Draco's eyes flew open at the sight of his professors, and he grabbed for the sheet, yelling "Shit, Harry!" while trying to pull the fabric around him and smoothing his hair with the other hand. He plastered an unconvincing smile onto his face and continued "Headmaster, Professor" with a slight nod to each. "I do apologise, I wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour"

"Apparently not" replied Professor Dumbledore, his expression still disapproving but rather less worried now that Malfoy was conscious.

"Clothes, Harry!" Draco's voice came quietly through gritted teeth. Harry looked back blankly. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh. Sorry, yes" He waved vaguely and Draco's clothes levitated across from where they had been lying on the floor near the couch. Snape and Dumbledore watched their progress in apparent fascination.

Harry frowned. "Well, move away and turn around. Draco isn't here for you to gawp at!" No way was he going to sit here while they watched his Draco dress.

As they moved, Snape frowned a question at Dumbledore, then relaxed as he saw that the headmaster was already muttering a spell. They might not see what was happening, but they could clearly hear the frantically-whispered conversation.

"Let me do the talking." Malfoy trying to take charge as usual. Interesting. "I hope you haven't messed up by already admitting to anything?" No verbal response, but presumably Potter had shaken his head. "OK. Then we apologise for breaking school rules, promise not to do it again, and keep away from each other for a while. Give it a couple of weeks in case they're keeping an eye on us, and we're fine. Best find another place though."

"No! It's my fault. I... I shouldn't have... You don't have to get in trouble."

"What Potter? You planning to say you seduced me or something? No way! Whole school saying the great Harry Potter tricked me into his bed?" Various sounds of movement showed that Malfoy was quickly dressing while he spoke. "If you do that I'll tell them that it was my plan all along, that I gave you a love potion or something. I've got a reputation to think about you know."

"Yes but it was my idea. You would never have... if I hadn't... would you? I mean, I... it wasn't a fair fight. I have to... Merlin, I have to tell them. I shouldn't be here. This isn't right. Oh God this is a mess."

Draco was glaring at him, no doubt assuming that he was planning to take all the credit for a seduction and portray him as a helpless victim, not realising that it was true... Oh god, he should have gone straight to Dumbledore when he had started to feel this way, or gone to the hospital wing. Was it a side effect of the potion? His sense of smell had increased so much, and now this. He'd be expelled for sure, Malfoy hadn't really consented, he had just been unable to realise he didn't want it. That made it rape, just as much as if he'd used force to get what he wanted. He was sick and evil and should be kept away from decent people.

Draco was dressed now. Harry turned towards his professors and said in a bleak voice "You can turn round now"

When they did so he said with a heavy heart "I'm sorry. None of this is Draco's fault. You know that, I'm sure. I... persuaded him, didn't give him a choice."

"Shut up Harry! He's talking nonsense" Malfoy added with an ingratiating smile. "I'm sure he thinks he's being an honourable Gryffindor by taking all the responsibility, but I came here willingly. I see now that it was wrong of both of us, but we felt... overwhelmed by our emotions. Temporarily."

The headmaster was looking at him very oddly. "You... let Harry bite you?" he asked.

Draco frowned. "Ah, is 'bite' a euphemism...?" he asked. It wasn't one he'd heard, but slang had doubtless changed since Dumbledore's youth.

Harry's eyes opened wide in confusion and alarm. They seriously thought that was what this was about? Merlin, no wonder they had looked so worried, and tried to restrain him.

"I didn't bite him! I wouldn't, I didn't! This was just... you know... not that!" He looked frantically between them, Dumbledore looking grave, Snape disbelieving, Draco simply confused. "I... I wanted to be alone with him. I persuaded him to come here, then... then I persuaded him... just... you know. Bedroom stuff." He blushed.

Dumbledore was frowning at him now, clearly uncertain whether to believe a probable vampire.

"I... look... you can check him out, check me out, check anything. I don't even have fangs, I couldn't bite him if I tried! Well, I mean, of course, anyone could bite, and I know that bruise looks bad but it was just a hickey, nothing... weird..." he trailed off, unsure what he could say or do to convince them, and unsure what to say in front of Draco anyway. He had promised the headmaster not to mention what had to any student apart from Ron and Hermione, and they too had been sworn to secrecy.

Draco was staring at him in growing confusion and concern. "Bite? Fangs?" He backed away a little. "Harry?... This is a joke right?" He looked quickly at his professors then back at Harry. Nobody was laughing. "Harry? What do you mean 'fangs'?"


	5. Chapter 5

They had been hustled away to the Hospital Wing. Harry was unsurprised to see the healer from St Mungo's, although this time she was only one of three in the same uniform, the others a grey-haired man, and a younger man with a beard, all with very serious expressions. Dumbledore had clearly brought them in as soon as he had realised Harry and Draco were missing and could not be found, in grim preparation for finding an out-of-control vampire and his drained victim, quite possibly newly vampirised as well.

He submitted without complaint to everything they asked of him, allowing himself to be separated from Draco, who was taken to another room by one of the healers and Professor Snape. The other two healers focussed on him, the one he already knew examining him and asking questions while the other frowned and made notes. Professor Dumbledore stood silently, watching and waiting for their verdict.

Harry made no effort to explain himself beyond what he had already said. They would not believe him until they were quite certain he was not a vampire. Once they were finished, they did every check all over again, and were still frowning at the results. Then a sudden sick worry hit him - what if the results weren't negative? He had been quite sure he wasn't a vampire, that he hadn't bitten Draco. But... what if he had just been fooling himself? The desperate need he had felt, the feel of a pulse beating against his lips, the taste of hot salty liquid on his tongue. Was that... normal? He hadn't even felt horny at first, not till after... after he had filled his mouth. From then on it had been about having a hard-on and wanting to... put it someplace. And this morning it had been his cock, not his mouth, that had reacted to the sight of a near-naked Malfoy sprawled out next to him.

But the earlier stuff, reacting to Draco's scent, wanting to be alone somewhere but not knowing quite why, his mouth on hot flesh, hunger, so much hunger... that hadn't been about sex at all. Oh god, had he bitten Draco and blanked it out? Would they find a pair of puncture marks in the middle of that hickey? Or... there were other veins, close to the surface, other places he might have bitten... Would they find puncture marks there, in Draco's groin? Had it really been teeth and blood, with Draco crying out in fear and pain, had he just wrapped that up in his imagination to make it something else?

He buried his face in his hands. The healers were talking together, talking to Dumbledore. Would it be the headmaster who broke it to him? 'Harry you're a vampire, you've made Malfoy one too, you're to be expelled, taken to Azkaban, given the Dementor's Kiss.'

The door opened and closed. He looked up for a moment - only the second healer remained. Of course, the first one and the headmaster would be conferring with Snape and the third healer, hearing a report on Malfoy's condition.

Had he made Malfoy drink his blood? He had no memory of anything like that. But then he had no memory of biting either. The best case scenario was that he had only used Draco to satisfy his own hunger, that he hadn't been vicious enough to force the other boy to follow in his own sick footsteps. Even though he and Draco had never been friends, he could never have hated him enough to do that, could he?

He sank back down again, head in hands. Just how disgusting had he become? Abduction, sexual assault, outright rape - of a virgin just to compound the offence. Could he add making an innocent boy into a vampire to the list?

Tears stung the backs of his eyes but he forced them back. He didn't deserve tears, even his own.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't look up as the door opened and closed again. He couldn't bear to think of the expression he would see on Dumbledore's face. Even if he had 'only' fed off Malfoy and used the unwilling boy for sex, it was bad enough. And it could be so very much worse. He kept his head down, until he looked up he could pretend to himself that this wasn't happening.

"Harry" Dumbledore's voice was unexpectedly gentle. "Harry I know you must be feeling very confused right now, and you are not alone in that, but we need to talk." A pause to give him the opportunity to respond. "Harry, the results of your tests are rather inconclusive, and what Draco has told us is... unusual. I think it would be a good idea if we brought him in and you can provide more details. The healers have some questions for you both, and I think it best if they hear both your versions of events together."

Harry kept his head down. Dumbledore hadn't told him the only thing that mattered. Just how badly had he hurt Draco? He couldn't face being in the same room as him if he had crossed over to such irredeemable evil.

"Is Draco..." he couldn't even bear to say it. "Is he... all right?"

"Draco is in good health. His mood is not perhaps at its sunniest." A long pause, then finally "Draco shows absolutely no signs of having been attacked by a vampire, if that is what you are asking"

Harry's head jerked up. "Not... not at all? I didn't bite him?"

"You seemed quite adamant earlier that you had not, and could not. You were perhaps having some doubts?"

Harry nodded. "I wondered if I... if I had done something and forgotten... deliberately forgotten." He sighed in relief. "He's pissed off with me?" An angry Draco he could live with. It would be disappointing, but he could face being hated, considering the alternative.

"I'm sure he will not hesitate to tell you himself, but I would say he is indeed pissed off, mainly at the fact that you made no mention of any risks before the two of you... allowed your relationship to develop."

Harry frowned. Unless Dumbledore was taking his fondness for euphemism to new heights, that was an odd way to refer to abduction and rape.

"But now, I think that any further discussion would be best carried out directly. As I say, the healers are keen to understand what happened last night, and rather more importantly what did not happen, and it would be better if the two of you could speak openly in front of each other and the healers. You may decide whether Professor Snape and or myself should be present, though I should warn you that I will most likely be given a report on the conclusions reached even if I do not attend."

Harry blushed. If he was going to talk openly about what he had done to Malfoy, it would be difficult with Dumbledore and Snape hearing every word. Bad enough to know there would be a report, but at least he would not have to see the looks on their faces. "I... think I'd rather it was just the healers, sir" he said quietly.

"Of course Harry. I'll make the arrangements"

Soon Harry, Draco, and the three healers were all in the room, the professors having gone. Snape had glared at Harry with every appearance of disgust before he left, but that was not unusual. Nor was the simmering resentment in Draco Malfoy's face. That was oddly reassuring in fact - Draco was pissed off at him for something he had done. The two of them were being asked to account for their actions. Punishment would doubtless follow, though only for him. He would make it clear that Draco had been acting under his influence throughout. Draco would doubtless be mad at that too, not wanting to come out of this looking like a helpless victim, but that could not be avoided. Life would go on, for Draco at least. It was a mess, but he would do what he could to clear it up.

He waited calmly for the healers' questions.

"Harry... is it all right if I call you Harry?" the bearded healer asked. He nodded - considering the personal stuff he was going to have to talk about, they might as well go with first names. "We already have Draco's account of what happened between you, starting from your potions class yesterday afternoon, and some comments from Professors Snape and Dumbledore about what happened when they found you this morning, but there are aspects which are unclear, specially given your most recent test results. We'd like you to talk us through it, from your own point of view, and we'll ask questions as necessary." Harry nodded again, it was fair enough what they were asking. But he blushed at the thought of what he would end up having to tell them.

The healer apparently noticed his blush, as he continued "Please don't feel too uncomfortable about the more personal aspects. We may need to ask you to be quite precise at times, but that's because things may be important from a medical perspective, and not because we want to pry."

Harry nodded again "OK. What do you want to know?"

"A little background first. You felt quite normal when you left the hospital wing yesterday afternoon? You reported an increased sense of smell, but no other symptoms?"

"None. I felt totally normal. I didn't react to anything when the healer tested me."

"And when did that change?"

Harry considered. "In Potions class, the smells were very strong, not just the potion we were making but lots of other smells, ingredients, old potions, Parvati's perfume. And then Draco walked past my desk and he smelt gorgeous. And I... I wanted... I didn't know what I wanted, except to be close to him. So I spoke to him after class and persuaded him to come somewhere we could be alone"

Draco was glaring at him.

"How did you persuade him?" Harry looked at him in confusion. The healer continued "By all accounts the two of you were not friends, in fact there had always been animosity between you, but you said or did something that made Draco go with you to a place there would be no witnesses. How did you do that?"

The healers were obviously very keen to hear his answer, but he had no real explanation. He tried to recall just what he had said or done. "I, um, I said he could trust me, that I wouldn't harm him" He frowned, it sounded unconvincing.

"And could he?"

"Huh?"

"Could Draco trust you?"

"Yes of course, I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to be alone with him." He blushed. Why was Draco glaring fit to burst? Was it so awful to have trusted someone, just once? "So I took him to the Room of Requirement, and we sat and talked on the couch. Then I convinced him to let me kiss him."

"No!" Draco shouted over Harry. "He didn't 'convince me' of anything. I wanted him to kiss me. I've wanted him to kiss me for ages." He blushed and shut his mouth firmly, crossing his arms and sinking deeper into his seat with a scowl.

"Um, what?" Harry was confused.

"You heard me" Draco muttered.

"Since when?"

"Since Christmas, if you must know. Since I saw you trying to cop a feel off Alicia Spinnet under the mistletoe."

"Oh. I didn't know anyone else saw that, except Dean and Seamus of course. That's why I did it."

Draco was looking at him uncomprehendingly.

"I mean, I wanted them to see me making a grab at a girl. I thought they might be funny about sharing a room with me if I didn't, you know, want to grab girls. So I figured if they thought I was chasing one way above my league they wouldn't think it was odd that I wasn't going after any of the others."

"Are all Gryffindors weird, or is it just you? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

The senior healer gave a quiet cough, and both Draco and Harry blushed and stopped talking. That really wasn't what they were here to discuss.

"Moving along... things progressed from kissing and you both climaxed. Then..."

Harry interrupted. "Um, no" He stared at a spot on the floor. "Draco did but I didn't. Not then"

If there was a world championship for glaring, Draco would certainly get a medal...

"Did you feel physically aroused?"

He shook his head, avoiding Draco's eyes. "I mosly, um, wantedtolickhim" he ran the words together in his rush to get them out before he changed his mind.

"Wanted to... lick... him?"

He nodded, blushing furiously.

"He smelt so good, I thought he would taste even better. That's sort of why I kissed him. But then he was really enjoying it so I... made sure he ... you know, got there. And then he would have left, but I wanted more, so I conv... um, that is, I was pretty sure from my point of view that I convinced him to stay and do more" He tried a little smile at Draco and the glare faded. Yep, he definitely didn't like Harry claiming the credit for getting him to do stuff. Harry was starting to doubt his memory again. Maybe Draco had been up for it all along?

"So, your focus continued to be on licking at this stage?"

Harry nodded. "He tasted delicious... salty, musk, spice... you know that spice they mix with sugar and put on buns? Draco tastes of that, specially where he's warm. I just had to peel him to get to it, so I peeled the top half, and his underarms tasted good but I knew there was more, so I peeled off his trousers too and just licked and licked and..." his voice trailed away at the memory, then he realised where he was and blushed furiously. The healers were looking at him in some surprise, and Draco was open-mouthed at his description, his eyes wide open too.

"Anyway, um, he tasted good so I licked him. A lot" he finished rapidly.

"O...K... Apart from the flavour, which was clearly important, was there anything else prompting your actions at this stage?"

Harry knew a leading question when he heard one. They knew there was more to it than that. They knew what he had wanted, or at least they suspected they did. He was tempted to lie, but they needed to know. If the potion didn't work, if it just masked the symptoms and left him a danger to others then he couldn't lie to hide that from them.

"His pulse was racing" Harry continued quietly. "There were blood vessels pounding just under the surface, against my tongue. It felt... right... to be able to feel his pulse like that. And I wanted more, I wanted... I wanted my mouth to be full of hot salty liquid. I think... I might have considered... but, but then... I licked... and that was even saltier, and I knew there was more inside if I just... sucked." He blushed. He could feel the blood so close in his memory, he could so very easily have chosen differently.

He hung his head. "I think it wouldn't have been impossible for me to have decided to bite him. I was conscious of his blood, his pulse, and I felt a hunger I can't describe and couldn't control."

"But, when you could have made either choice, you sucked rather than bit?" It was the grey-haired healer, asking a question directly for the first time.

Harry nodded. "Once I'd tasted... there... I didn't think about blood again. It tasted... right. And once he... once I had my mouth full, it tasted better than anything I could ever have imagined, and I felt incredibly happy and contented."

"So..." the other healer continued "the taste of preseminal fluid and then semen overcame any desire you might have been feeling for the taste of blood?"

"Um, yes, it felt like, why would I want blood when there was something so much better, right there"

The healer nodded, clearly Harry's answers confirmed something for him.

"All right Harry" it was the usual one again "What happened after that?"

"We... cuddled for a bit. Then I, er, that is we, um..." He took a deep breath and made a decision. "The rest of it isn't about blood or vampires or anything like that. I just got horny and Draco was naked, and we ended up in the bed and then we slept for a while." If Draco didn't want to admit he'd been 'convinced' into any of the earlier stuff, he surely didn't want him to say it about what they'd ended up doing either.

"You experienced normal physical arousal after the oral desire had been satisfied?" Grey-hair did seem to want to be precise about these things.

Harry nodded. "Yes. That was the first time I felt that way, since we started."

"And since then, have your urges been normal?"

He blushed and nodded.

"And if you notice Draco's scent now, how do you react to that?"

He shrugged, he hadn't really noticed it for a while.

"Perhaps Draco would agree to a small test?"

Draco was wearing his 'polite and helpful' expression now, and smiled sweetly at the healer. "Of course sir, how can I help?"

"If you could just approach where Harry is sitting. That's right. A little closer. And Harry, can you recognise Draco's particular scent above others in the room?"

Harry breathed in deeply. He could smell Draco distinctly, hay and flowers and spice. He smelt nice and fresh, just as he always did, but Harry felt no immediate desire to get those clothes off and put his tongue anywhere personal. He shrugged again. "He smells nice - how do you do that by the way, I know I need a shower - but it doesn't make me feel funny"

"And what about sexual desire?"

Harry blushed. "I'm in a room full of people! I do have some standards you know." Did they think he was going to jump Draco right there in front of them? "Anyway" he blushed "I'm pretty sure Draco's too mad at me to even consider that subject."

Draco gave another saccharine smile and said "Well, in the spirit of research..." then sat down in Harry's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and gave him a passionate kiss.

He stood up with another of those false smiles, and said "Well, I think we can report that as a positive result" before returning to his own seat, leaving Harry feeling hot and flustered.

He glared over at Malfoy. That was totally unfair.

The bearded healer was talking again. "So, we have established that Harry was experiencing a powerful physical desire, prompted at least partially by scent. This desire was satisfied by drinking semen, after which he began to experience normal sexual desire again. Currently there is no recurrence of the unusual desire, but normal sexual desire continues to occur."

Glaring continued to occur as well. Harry had to tear his attention away from his irritation at Draco to look back at the healer.

"Now Harry, we need to consider the events of this morning"

Harry frowned. Nothing much else had happened this morning, had it?

"I went to get breakfast. I bumped into Dumbledore. He wanted to see Draco so we went back up. I woke Draco and we came here. That's about it I think."

"That does rather gloss over some important facts though, doesn't it Harry?"

"Does it?" he was confused, the important stuff had all happened last night surely.

"Well, let's go through it step by step, shall we? When you left to get breakfast, you told Draco to stay asleep?"

"Yes. I thought he'd be unhappy if he woke and I wasn't there, so I told him to stay asleep till I got back"

"And that was very effective, wasn't it? When Professor Dumbledore tried to wake him there was no response, but he woke as soon as you told him to."

Harry frowned, and glanced at Draco before replying. "I, um, I know Draco doesn't like me saying that I convinced him to do things. But... well... I did. I told him he could trust me and he trusted me. I told him to stay asleep and he stayed asleep. I don't know why it worked."

The healers glanced between themselves. "It's called vampiric compulsion, Harry. It's one of the ways that vampires persuade their victims to comply"

"Oh" Harry's heart sank. They were getting to it at last. He was a vampire.

The female healer spoke "You reported it yourself Harry. You told me that when you were attacked, the vampire stared at you and you felt unable to struggle. You simply became passive, because he gave you no specific instructions. But if he had told you to do something, like accompany him to somewhere secluded, or go to sleep, then you would have obeyed"

He glanced at Draco, who was looking nauseous.

He hung his head. He had known that he was persuading Draco to do something he wouldn't normally do, but it hadn't occurred to him that he was forcing him to comply, to obey, to completely give up his normal willpower.

"So... if I stared at any of you, you'd go passive like that? And I could order you to do things?"

They exchanged worried looks, and he hurriedly continued "I wouldn't, of course I wouldn't. I just... wondered"

"Perhaps we should examine that theory?" Grey-hair did like precision...

A quick test was thought up. Harry would stare at the bearded healer and see if he would go passive, then order him to pick up a book from the table. The healer knew what he would be ordered to do, and would try to resist any feeling of compulsion to do it.

After several attempts, with all the healers, Harry was quite sure he had no ability to compel others to obey him. They all resolutely failed to pick up the book, and did not report any feelings of helplessness or passivity.

Finally, the test was repeated with Draco. But again, nothing. No passivity, no obedience. Harry was quietly pleased - whatever had been happening had not been vampiric compulsion. Perhaps Draco was just a heavy sleeper.

But then, just as they were ready to give up the test, Harry remembered the odd quality his voice had taken on at times. That had been missing from the tests.

There was a temptation to just keep quiet about it, but again Harry couldn't just do that. It was all very well him possibly having this ability, he would be wary of it now. But what about the next person the potion was used on - if the healers had no idea this could happen, they couldn't alter the potion to prevent it, or warn the person to be careful or even keep an eye on them.

The tests were tried again, but Harry could not get his voice to do that again towards any of the healers.

Finally he tried Draco again, staring at him, ordering him to pick up the book. Nothing. That echoey tone just wouldn't come. Then he tried a final test, one Draco wasn't expecting, or the healers either. "You want to kiss me" The echo lingered even as Draco wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Then Draco was blushing and apologising to the healers, stammering that he had just been getting bored with the orders to pick up a book and decided to do something more interesting instead.

The healers exchanged a look. Harry hung his head.

"So, what made that test different Harry?"

"I think, um, maybe, because it's something I wanted him to do. I didn't really want any of you to go passive or pick up that bloody book. Maybe I can only compel people if I actually want it?"

Another round of tests - this time trying to get the healers to throw all of their notes in the rubbish bin, on the basis that Harry really did wish they would do just that. His voice took on that echo, and each of them looked a little confused for a moment, but then they focussed again and refused.

Then back to Draco, who continued to assert that he had been wanting to kiss Harry anyway. It was trickier to find something that Harry wanted him to do but he didn't want himself, but they finally settled on opening the window - Harry felt the room was stuffy and would be better for some air, Draco liked it warm. It was a fairly trivial thing to test on, but they couldn't come up with anything else for now.

Harry put all of his effort into telling Draco to open the window, and his voice echoed amazingly in his ears.

But Draco resolutely refused to even go near the window, let alone open it.

In the end, the tentative conclusion was that Harry had acquired some minor ability to compel others, but only when they wanted to do what he asked anyway, or at least felt neutral about it. He felt relieved, in a way both he and Draco had been telling the truth - he had perhaps encouraged Draco to trust him, and to go along with his suggestions, but Draco had already had those feelings towards Harry and had been happy to put his qualms aside and go for it.

Harry smiled at the healers once they had reached their conclusion. "OK then, so I like certain tastes, and I can persuade people to do things that they want to do in any case. That all sounds fine then, doesn't it? I mean I'm not exactly a danger to anyone."

One of those looks between them again. Harry's heart sank. "So what else did I do that worries you?"

"A few more things, to be honest. Freeing yourself from magical bonds, hyper-motion - that is, moving at very high speeds, and wandless magic."

He looked from one to other of them, confused. "Really? When did I do any of that?"

"This morning. Professor Snape performed a binding spell when you entered the room, to ensure there was no further threat to Draco's safety. You freed yourself from it and moved across the room within a fraction of a second".

Harry's memory brought back the image of Snape's disbelieving face as coils of rope fell to the ground, and the slowness with which both Snape and Dumbledore had turned towards him as he reached Draco on the bed.

"And the wandless magic...?"

"You levitated Draco's clothes across the room without using your wand."

Oh yes, he had just sort of waved at them and they had floated over.

"You said earlier about odd test results as well?" Might as well get all the bad news in one go.

"Yes, you test positive for several changes which have previously been found in vampires, but negative for others."

"So the potion stopped some of the changes, but others got through. Or... I'm changing, but slowly, and they haven't all arrived yet." His voice was very flat. He'd been so sure he wasn't a vampire, and now it looked like he was going to have to wait to know if he was going to develop further abilities or not. And whether he was going to become a danger to the whole school.

If he could move very fast, and free himself from magical bonds, and possibly order people to do things, then he was going to be a terrible danger to everyone.

"How... how do we deal with this? Should I be in Azkaban? Or some other island in the middle of nowhere? How do we stop me from hurting people?"

"From what we have found with the potion in previous cases, a stable and familiar environment is best. The first cases we treated were kept at the hospital, later ones at home, and those responded better. It seems that keeping to normal routines and relationships helps reduce the complications. But monitoring will have to be increased. We can show your school matron how to check for the changes which you have not yet experienced. And... I will be recommending greater control over your movements at the next full moon."

Harry nodded, he would agree to whatever controls were necessary.

"If it is any consolation, we have never seen new complications arise beyond the second full moon after the attack, so if you get through the next one unchanged then we can be reasonably sure that your condition is stable"


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore had presumably agreed to the recommendations of the healers' report, as Harry was not removed from the school. He attended the hospital wing every evening after dinner to let Madam Pomfrey carry out her checks, all of which were negative. He went to classes. He sat in the Gryffindor common room. He tried to study in the library though his attention span was low, struggling to focus on the work he needed to get through before his OWLs at the end of the year. His lack of attention bothered him at first, but Hermione reassured him that he was always like that when he was worried about something, which was true so he tried not to make it even worse by fretting about it.

He avoided Malfoy, or would have done if Draco hadn't obviously been avoiding him first. It was better this way, he assured himself, there would never have been any chance for it to develop into a relationship anyway, it could only ever have been sex. Lucius Malfoy would never have allowed anything serious to develop between them - he had already threatened to take Draco out of Hogwarts and send him to Durmstrang if Dumbledore didn't keep the two of them apart from now on.

And so the next full moon arrived, and Harry reported in to the Hospital Wing, into the care of all three healers from St Mungo's. And, once more, the full moon came and went without any change in Harry's condition. This time, once they were sure he had absolutely no interest in blood, they allowed (forced?) Draco to visit him, using a mixture of physical and magical bonds to keep Harry in his chair throughout. They let Draco get closer and closer until Harry could smell him very distinctly, but he did not react. He felt... nothing... Draco smelt nice, he always had and probably always would. Some day Harry would remember to ask how he managed it. But Harry felt no urges, not for sex, not for anything else.

He was kept in the Hospital Wing another day, and Draco brought back to repeat the test, but he still showed no sign of vampiric tendencies.

At last the healers announced they were satisfied. Harry's condition had stabilised, with no increase in his powers. He was allowed to rejoin his classes and the healers went back to St Mungo's.

* * *

It happened in an open corridor this time, not the confined space of the Potions classroom. But the effect was the same - Draco smelt incredibly good, and Harry needed him. He knew what he needed this time though, there was no confusion in his mind, so he could afford to be quick.

He simply grabbed Malfoy and dragged him into an empty classroom, pushed him up against the door to keep it closed, dropped to his knees and tugged Draco's trousers down to mid-thigh, then began to lick and suck. Draco's cock was quick to respond, and he soon had it deep in his throat and pumping out what he needed.

Harry slumped to the floor when he was done, shuddering at the pleasure of it, then looked up apologetically "I'm sorry Draco, I... still seem to have some impulse control problems when it comes to you."

Draco giggled. "Potter, only you would apologise for giving a guy a blow-job!" He was leaning back languidly against the door, not yet trusting his legs to work fully. "So..." he looked at Harry appraisingly "... do you want to fuck me in the arse again too?"

"Of course not, I would never make you..." That had definitely been disappointment flickering across Draco's face for a moment. Harry blushed. "I mean, yes I do want to. But I wasn't planning to insist, or anything, if that's what you were thinking."

Draco's grin was seductive. "I learned a new spell, you know. That oil one was very messy. This one's much more... localised. Shall I teach it to you?"

Harry swallowed convulsively, then nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Draco told him the words, then turned to face the door and pushed his trousers down to ankle level, spreading his thighs as he leaned forward against the wooden panels. Harry pushed his hand against Draco's opening and murmured the words of the spell - this was definitely a good time for wandless magic - before using a finger to check the results. "Mmmm" Draco moaned "it's kind of a shortcut but we may not have much time, and I really want you inside there. I hope you're good and hard for me Potter."

He was, and it took only a moment for Harry to pull down his own trousers, rub the lubricant from his fingers onto the tip, and position himself up against Draco. He paused to ask "Are you sure you want this?" nervously, needing to be certain this time. Draco twisted his head around and glared at him "Is there any other conceivable reason why I would be standing in this position, troll-brain?" Harry decided to ignore the insult, given the circumstances, and pushed his hips forward, getting half his length in before Draco's internal muscles clamped around him. He slid one hand around, stroking and teasing. As Malfoy became more aroused, his muscles released their grip and Harry thrust all the way in. Another tensing of muscles, then they relaxed, and he began to move carefully and gently. Draco leaned further down against the wall and said "You can tease me next time Potter, and make it last all night if you want, but right now I want everything you've got, and I want it now, just as hard and fast as you can go."

Maybe Harry shouldn't have believed him, but if Draco said he wanted something then it was probably true. It was quick and hard and breathless, with both of them trying not to cry out as they came, all too aware of the corridor just outside and the fact that they had raised no wards to silence the room.

Harry leaned heavily against Draco in the aftermath, both breathing heavily, then muttered the words of a skin-cleansing spell as he slid himself out of the other's body. A repeat with his hand against Draco's skin dealt with the matching stickiness there, then he stepped back and they each sorted out their own trousers.

It had been anything but gentle love-making this time around, and Harry searched Draco's face for clues about how they were going to progress from here. He didn't have to wait long. "OK. My father wanted the headmaster to put wards into the castle that would keep you at least a hundred yards away from me at all times, but luckily Dumbledore convinced him it wouldn't be workable so we don't have anything like that to worry about. But I'm meant to keep away from you, and if anyone sees us together it will get back to Father. I'll find a way to sort something out, but this has to be secret, you got a problem with that?" Harry shook his head. "Right. Then I'm going to leave first. You need to give it a few minutes in case anyone notices."

* * *

They met as often as they could manage, which was rather less than they would have liked, but they had to find times and places when they would not be missed or discovered. Usually that meant a brief and hurried encounter in a disused classroom or a cupboard of cleaning equipment, behind the broomstick store in the grounds or, once, in the showers after Quidditch when the rest of their teams had already left. But from time to time they took a chance and met in the Room of Requirement and risked spending a whole hour together when they had a free period between classes, or late in the evening when others were divided between the library and their common rooms, and they would not be missed.

Harry soon found out that what Draco enjoyed most was being made love to very, very thoroughly. They would start on the couch, kissing and touching, slowly undressing each other, before moving to the bed where they would stroke and play and tease. When time was limited, they had to use Draco's 'short-cut' spell to prepare him, but in bed Harry would do it slowly and gently, applying lubricant to his fingers and stretching his lover, kissing and whispering, caressing and nuzzling, until Draco was practically begging for penetration, before finally joining their bodies intimately. Even then they would make it last, savouring the sensation until they could wait no longer and raced breathlessly to orgasm inside and against each other. Draco was incredibly flexible, spreading his legs wide, arching his back, curling himself around into positions that would have been impossible for Harry. What Harry lacked in flexibility he made up for in sheer physical strength and stamina, supporting Draco's whole weight at times as they experimented with positions. Sometimes, though he was a little reluctant at first, Harry allowed Draco to talk him into using his strength to hold his lover tightly, pinning him to the bed or the couch, trapping his arms, 'forcing' him to accept Harry's attentions while he writhed and 'struggled' beneath him. It was exciting, and arousing, Harry couldn't deny it. And Malfoy always hit powerful orgasms during their games and kissed him passionately afterwards, and reassured him that he would have no trouble making it clear if he genuinely wanted Harry to stop.

They always lay together in a naked tangle after they made love, enjoying the rare freedom to simply spend time with each other. They would talk, about anything and nothing. Harry found out more about Draco Malfoy in those brief times together than he had in the four previous years of school, and admitted far more about his own life than he had told to anyone. They were more alike than he could have guessed - on the surface, Draco's life of luxury was very unlike Harry's existence with the Dursleys. Yet it had been just as controlled and limited by his father as Harry's had been by his aunt and uncle. Where Harry had done chores, Draco had spent hours learning about etiquette, or studying the histories of the leading wizarding families. Harry had worn Dudley's cast-off clothes, Draco had the best of everything, but all in the cuts, colours, and fabrics that his father considered 'suitable' for his status. Even Draco's social life had been largely about networking with the offspring of other noble houses, not about making friends with people because he actually liked them.

Until Malfoy had arrived at Hogwarts, his circle had consisted almost entirely of people with similar views to his father. It had been a shock to him to discover that others did not consider Slytherin to be obviously the best house to be in, and to find that half-bloods and Muggle-borns could be at least as smart and talented as those from pure-blood families. He had gone through nearly as steep a learning-curve in his early days in Hogwarts as Harry had, though it had been a change from certainty to uncertainty rather than ignorance to knowledge. Harry was no longer surprised that his generous and caring lover had assumed an arrogant outer shell to guard himself from getting close to others, specially since his father would have disapproved of any friendship with those he considered inferior, and always warned caution even in friendships within their own circle - Malfoys made alliances, not friendships. People were to be judged for their potential usefulness, and kept in place with a mix of flattery and threats as appropriate, not trusted, not liked. Certainly not loved.

It wasn't a word they used, though Harry secretly wondered at Draco's reasons for continuing with an arrangement which would get both of them into serious trouble if they were caught. The sex was amazing, but Draco could have had his pick of his fellow students, certainly within Slytherin House and quite widely through the other houses too. He was beautiful and, frankly, a very good fuck. It wasn't just sex that had him grabbing Harry Potter every chance he got. It certainly wasn't just sex that had Harry grabbing Draco, and Draco alone. Even his needs at 'that time of the month' as Draco so charmingly described it, could have been fulfilled elsewhere. Finding young men in a boarding school who would like to be given a blow-job once a month, no strings attached, would not have been a difficult prospect. Harry had received plenty of offers, some subtle and some blatant, as he got older. The fact that he was still thought to be straight didn't seem to make much difference either, there was a tacit understanding that most of the girls were unlikely to let their boyfriends get quite that far, and Harry was aware of more than a few straight boys who had made arrangements to 'let off steam' together from time to time.

But he never mentioned the L-word with Draco, even though they both knew they were choosing an exclusive and very passionate relationship that brought as many difficulties as it solved.

* * *

The year passed, measured out in furtive meetings and occasional blissful interludes rather than terms and seasons. It was now just two days before the end of the summer term, all their exams were over, and they had spent a long hot afternoon saying their farewells and making plans to meet up in Diagon Alley on certain dates. It would be impossible to communicate by owl, as Draco's father received all incoming mail and checked it before passing it on to his wife and son - doubtless a sensible precaution since he regularly received hate mail and death threats, but inconvenient when you had other reasons for sending notes and trying to conceal your true identity.

Finally they had one last lingering kiss, checked each other's clothes and general neatness (pointless in the case of Harry's hair, vital for Draco's), looked around the room that was the closest thing to happiness for either of them, and left to go their separate ways until they could meet in the summer.

And walked straight into Lucius Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape, all of whom were standing outside the door waiting for them to emerge.

The silence stretched out and grew around them. Harry racked his brains for anything he could say that would make this look the tiniest bit less bad for Draco. But the fact that they had known where to look suggested that they knew it was not a one-off, and therefore that Draco must have agreed to their relationship and concealed it. Harry doubted he could convincingly claim to have abducted and raped Draco repeatedly through the year without anyone having suspected.

At last Lucius Malfoy broke the silence. His expression when looking at Harry had always suggested 'something that crawled out from under a rock', but that was positively friendly in comparison with today. His voice came out through gritted teeth, dripping hatred too intense to allow it to be expressed openly. His eyes never moved from Harry's though his words were addressed to the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, you will please be so good as to make arrangements to have Draco's belongings packed and sent home" then his gaze switched to his son.

"Draco." - no more words but a curt gesture to follow him. Draco obeyed, and the two walked away along the corridor and around the corner out of sight.

Harry was alone now with his two professors. He waited for the explosion, but what followed was perhaps worse. Dumbledore simply stared at him, as though seeing him for the first time, before saying in a tightly controlled voice "I am not even going to ask what part of my instruction to 'Stay away from Draco Malfoy at all times' you failed to understand." He took a deep breath. "As, apparently unlike you, I have no desire to publicly humiliate Lucius Malfoy, this matter is now closed and will not be discussed again. We will let it be known that Lucius removed Draco from school early for family reasons..." he glanced at Snape, who nodded "...and you, Harry, will not say or do anything which would cast doubt on that. You will say nothing, even to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. You have, somehow, managed to conceal the reality of your relationship throughout the year. You will continue to do so. When school resumes in September, steps will be taken to ensure that there will be no repetition."

And with that, Professor Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked away, followed with a final glare at Harry by Professor Snape.

Harry felt empty inside. Draco taken away from him, their relationship ended completely, at least for the next two years while they were still at school. And Dumbledore so angry, so disappointed. Any punishment would have been easier to bear. With a heavy heart he trudged out into the grounds - he couldn't bear to be around anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow he had got through the last days of term, and the final feast. Ron and Hermione had been worried about his mood, but after snapping at them he had decided to 'admit' how much he hated going back to the Dursleys after the year at Hogwarts, and they were kind and supportive. He felt unworthy of their concern and wanted to push them away, but he was mindful of Dumbledore's orders. He stayed silent and behaved as normally as possible, even when Seamus made a crass remark about how much better school was without 'that blond git' around the place.

Then it was the Hogwart's Express, hugs on the station platform as Ron and Hermione's families met them and greeted Harry, promises of owls and plans to meet up, then he caught an ordinary Muggle taxi back to Privet Drive. That was one aspect of his life that had improved over the years at Hogwarts - when Hermione realised that he was rich in Galleons and Sickles, but kept painfully short of pounds and pence, she had made sure to bring Muggle money to Hogwarts at the start of term and provide him with her own money-exchange service, at the current Gringott's exchange rate, so that he returned to the Dursleys house with enough Muggle money to buy things he needed over the summer. His aunt and uncle gave him more freedom now that he was older as well. In fact they preferred it when he was out of the house for most of the day, so he could come and go as he pleased so long as he was back when Dudley chose to return for dinner.

That would have given him all kinds of exciting possibilities for meeting up with Draco in Diagon Alley, but now that had to be in doubt - would Draco be able to conceal their plans from his father? Harry very much doubted it, though he would go to their first planned meeting in the hope that he had managed it. Since it would be the day after the full moon, Harry would have problems if Draco didn't make it.

* * *

He sat all day in front of Florian Fortescu's, until he never wanted to see another ice-cream or latte again. With hindsight he could have chosen better - sweet food was not what he craved right now - but it was the most public place they could think of. One could sit there and wait, the other would walk past and see them, the first would stand up and follow, they would find somewhere to be alone, if only for a few minutes.

But there was no sign of Draco, and now Fortescu was closing up the shop, joking with Harry about his caffeine addiction, and Harry was left alone and hungry, utterly unsure of what to do.

He could not hang around in Diagon Alley any longer without attracting attention, so he went back through to the Muggle world. He tried eating a bacon roll from a van - the saltiest food he could immediately think of. It helped a little, specially when followed by a second and then a third, but it wasn't enough to sate his hunger.

He wandered around the streets, trying to pretend to himself that he wasn't noticing the naked necks so many people were showing him on a hot summer evening. It was only when he caught himself following the owner of one of those enticing necks, hoping they would pick a short-cut through a secluded alley, that he admitted to himself that he had a problem. If he had been sure of seeing Draco the next day, he could have pushed the hunger down, he had managed it at school when he couldn't get a chance to wrap his lips around Draco's delicious cock right away.

But knowing he had no way of sating it only made the hunger more intense. At this rate he'd be attacking some Muggle in an alleyway or hanging around street corners like a rent boy in the hope of getting cock that way. He shuddered. Even if he could never have Draco again, even if he had to consider a relationship with someone else - which was fairly unthinkable at the moment, his thoughts were only on Draco - he wasn't going to cheapen himself by resorting to physical assault, sexual assault, or prostitution, which looked like the only available options.

He had to think of something else. Salty food hadn't worked. Semen was out of the question. Blood from a human neck was unacceptable. That left other sources of blood. Would it be just as bad to bite some kind of animal? The idea of a mouthful of fur wasn't appealing. Besides, apart from an occasional cat or stray dog there weren't many animals to choose from. They'd be unlikely to come to him, and he couldn't risk using magic in the Muggle world.

Presumably even wandless magic was restricted since he was under-age? He wasn't sure of the regulations, since it wasn't normal for an under-age wizard to be able to do controlled magic without a wand. But it would be a silly risk.

That left the other place you could get blood - a butcher's shop, or supermarket. The small shops were all shut now, but there was a convenience store a couple of streets over. He hurried there.

* * *

The choices had been limited, but now he had a small and gristly-looking piece of steak wrapped in cellophane in his possession. He sat under the embankment, feeling like a junky as he stared at his fix. A pool of blood had formed in one corner of the wrapping, and he could feel his mouth water at the sight. He carefully made a small hole with his teeth, then sucked at the chilly liquid with growing distaste. The coldness was not right. The flavour wasn't what he wanted. It was alien, and dead. But... he chewed on the meat to release more blood into his mouth... his hunger was easing. It was working.

He sat there chewing and swallowing until he was quite sure that his need had been completely satisfied, then threw the remaining piece away, let his head sink onto his knees, and cried as he had not done in many years. Was this what was to become of him? Hiding in dark corners trying to satisfy a disgusting perverted need? Or would he forget himself next time and let those necks entice him? He had no fangs, the potion had worked to that extent. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? If he couldn't control himself, and bit into someone's vein, would he have to rip their throat to get what he wanted? No neat puncture marks, but a gaping wound? He felt sick, but fought to keep the feeling down, not sure how this worked. If he lost that blood from his stomach, would it still 'count', or would be get hungry again? He doubted that he could face another chunk of dead flesh from the shop. Now the hunger had been dealt with, it had to stay that way. He had another month to decide what he would do next time.

* * *

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been angry at his late return, and sent him to his room without any dinner. He was glad - food would not have stayed down, it was hard enough without adding more to what was already in his complaining stomach. He curled up on the bed and tried to sleep, conscious of the night, the moon, the darkness.

Finally he slept, and the next day was better, as was the one after that. He had got through the full moon without Draco, and without medical help. He should be happy.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Draco, wishing he could hold him, touch him, talk to him. But it was stupid, he had to manage. His sixteenth birthday came and went with as little fanfare from the Dursleys as ever, though he got owls from Ron and Hermione with cards and small gifts, which cheered him up.

He got through nearly two weeks before he cracked. He just had to see Malfoy, even for a little while, even if there was no sex. Just to talk, to make sure he was all right, to tell him that... to tell him that he missed him.

He flew to Malfoy Manor when it was dark, landing his broomstick a few miles away so he could approach on foot, then walking around the house. The lights were mostly out, but he could see figures moving behind curtains. He watched them for a few minutes, then smiled, he would know his Draco anywhere.

He flew again, up onto the roof, then climbed down the ivy-clad walls and let himself in through Draco's window.

From the light under the door, and the sounds of water running, Draco was in the ensuite, having a shower. He fought down an urge to open the door and grab the wet and naked Draco where he stood. This wasn't about fucking Draco, it was about talking to him. He sat down at the foot of the bed and waited, casting a silencing charm around the room as he did so. Draco would be surprised to see him, and it wouldn't do for him to cry out.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Draco, in a thin silk dressing gown, emerged from the bathroom. He stood open-mouthed for long seconds, just looking at Harry, then his face contorted with anger and he fell on Harry, punching and kicking at him, and shouting "You bastard! How dare you be all right! Sitting there grinning at me!" as he wrestled Harry onto the bed. Harry put up no fight, unsure how to respond. But then he realised that shouts had given way to sobs, and his face was full of Draco's mouth and his lap full of hard thrusting groin, and hands were gripping instead of punching.

It was fierce and passionate and utterly wonderful, and he had a sudden insight into the appeal of being pinned helpless under a lover who wasn't going to take no for an answer. They came messily in their clothes, then clung to each other as they caught their breath. Finally, Draco's muscles relaxed, and he curled up on top of Harry's chest as Harry stroked his hair.

"I missed you so much" Draco finally said. "And I was worried how you'd get through the full moon. I... whatever you had to do, I understand. I was just... I thought maybe you'd find someone else and forget about me" His voice was low and helpless, as though he was still close to tears. Harry pulled him up so he could look him directly in the face. "There's nobody else. There could never be anyone else" he said fiercely. Draco was his, he was Draco's, those were the only things that mattered in the world.

Draco smiled at him sadly. "Do you think that will still be true in two years time?"

"We... we'll find a way. Whatever Dumbledore plans, there'll be a way round it..."

Draco shook his head. "Father doesn't think Dumbledore will be able to keep us apart. He's sending me to Durmstrang in the autumn. He's already made arrangements so I can stay there through the holidays, even next summer. I won't be back in England for two years."

"He can't do that! We have to be together, doesn't he understand how important this is? I love you Draco. This isn't just some... thing... it's..." But Harry felt as helpless as Draco looked.

"My father has plans for me. I'm to marry someone from one of the most important wizarding families, to make an alliance, something that benefits the Malfoy family. Though I've already reduced the value of that." His smile was rueful.

Harry looked confused.

"Of course, I always forget how little you know about the wizarding world. A marriage is a binding magical contract, it ties together not just the couple but their families too. And the bond is strongest and most powerful, most useful to the families, if the two people getting married are virgins. You reduced my value the first time you shoved your cock up my arse. Now the contract I have with whatever horror Father picks out for me will be that much weaker."

"I... didn't know that, Draco. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry. I'd rather have had this than anything" He leaned in for a long kiss before settling his head back down on Harry's chest. "I just wish we lived in France."

"Um, that would be nice" responded Harry, not quite sure why Draco picked out France in particular. He would settle for any country that did not contain Lucius Malfoy.

"My cousin ran off there, when the family wouldn't let her marry who she wanted. By the time they caught up with them, they were legally married and nobody could do a thing about it. Magical contract, you see?"

"Couldn't they just have run off together anyway?"

Draco looked at him oddly. "Do Muggles manage that then? Get away from their legal guardians?"

"Sometimes. Children and teenagers do run away. They don't always get found."

Draco yawned. "Must be nice belonging to a Muggle family. Until we come of age at seventeen we can always be found, me by my father, you by Dumbledore since he's your guardian under wizarding law. Dumbledore might decide not to look, but Father would never let me go. We couldn't even get to France quickly enough to get ahead of him, to marry"

"Not that we can marry anyway"

Draco sat up and wriggled off the bed, looking away and wrapping his dressing gown around him. "I keep forgetting how you feel about it, being brought up by Muggles. I'm sorry I... jumped you. You probably just came to say goodbye, and here's me talking like it was ever going to be permanent."

Harry was startled - what had changed? A few minutes ago he had told Draco he loved him, now Draco was talking as if it had been a quick shag, nothing the least bit meaningful. Maybe he was keener to make a good 'alliance' than he had wanted to let on?

"Well, you have to be realistic. We could run away together but from what you say we'll be caught in no time. And there's no way I can marry you, so we can't get around it that way. I... don't know what else to say..." Why was Draco being so distant?

"It's.. it's all right Harry" Draco looked close to tears again, not the least bit 'all right'. "You've told me often enough about how Muggles feel about this kind of thing, and Father explained it to me too when I'd finally stopped sulking and come out of my room. You're a boy, I'm a boy. Muggle boys don't marry boys. It was fun, but it was never going to be anything more than that. It was just... silly of me to think it could mean the same to you as it did to me. I should never have expected that it would. We should... shake hands and say goodbye as friends. I'll go to Durmstrang, you'll go back to Hogwarts. If we bump into each other again in the future, well, I'm sure I'll be fine about it. And you'll find someone else, and I'll get married, and this will all just be... something nice to remember." The words would have been more convincing if he hadn't obviously been choking up as he said them. Harry grabbed a handful of tissues from a box by the bed and sat quietly while Draco blew his nose and wiped his face.

He tried to think of what to say. Somehow the ground had turned to quicksand under his feet, and he had no idea how it had happened. He loved Draco. He was pretty sure Draco loved him. They both wanted to be together. But that was impossible. Was Draco just trying to convince himself that he didn't care, to make it easier on both of them? And what was all this stuff about him being brought up by Muggles, what difference did that make?

He tried to remember anything he had said to Draco about Muggles and relationships. He knew he'd mentioned not wanting Dean or Seamus to know he was gay, in case it bothered them sharing a dormitory with him. Draco had taken a few goes to understand that idea, apparently in the wizarding world sexuality was treated more openly. Same sex couples were a normal and accepted part of their world, there were no distinctions.

The penny dropped with a clang. Harry sat open-mouthed while he worked his way round the logic again. Same sex couples were no different from straight couples. Therefore... therefore surely the law would reflect that?

"Draco..." Harry spoke slowly, as though the thought might be scared away if he rushed at it "Draco, in the wizarding world, can boys get married? I mean, to each other. That is, men I suppose, not children. Not boys like little boys. I mean..." he trailed off at the look of disbelief on Draco's face.


	9. Chapter 9

He wondered afterwards if it had been suicidally stupid, or just ordinarily dumb and reckless, taking things quite so far in Lucius Malfoy's own house. But Draco's relief at realising that Harry Potter was just too thick to have known that, actually, he could marry Draco Malfoy if he wanted to, once they were old enough of course, had given way to such levels of arousal that it really could only have ended the way it did. They were reluctant to disengage, and Draco stayed in his lap even then, his face buried in Harry's neck where it had settled as he came in a mixture of tears and ecstasy.

He was close to sleep now, and Harry wished he could just shut his eyes and drift off too. But it must be close to dawn, the nights were very short now, and they had to decide what they were going to do, how they were going to manage this, if they could at all.

He nudged Draco awake - Merlin he was beautiful when he was yawning and sleepy. Harry's cock twitched hopefully at the sight and the wriggling movements but he forced himself to concentrate.

"Draco. This is the most amazing thing in the world. Is there any way we can make this work? Any thoughts at all? My Muggle ideas like just running away aren't going to work. I need a proper wizard mind working on this."

Draco yawned widely, then focussed. "Marriage is the only thing that would give us the right to be together. But we can't marry in Britain until we're both seventeen. We can't get round the age restriction, for one thing they'd find out, and for another it would invalidate the contract." Harry nodded encouragingly. "So... we'd need to get to somewhere that allows us to marry at sixteen, like France, and get married at once. Which is fine under their law, you don't have to give notice in advance or anything. But we'd have to be able to get to France before they even knew we'd left, and we can't do that because Father has the wards on the house set to notify him if I leave. He tried to get it to sound an alarm if you came here, but he would have to set it for anyone not in the family and that got to be a pain for visitors so he turned it back off and just triple-locked the doors and windows instead." Draco paused. "So how did you get in, did you just fly through my window without opening it or something?" He looked a little breathless at the thought.

Harry smiled "I'd love to be able to say that I did. I flew here, but on my broomstick. It's on the roof. Then I climbed down the ivy and let myself in. It wasn't locked, it opened quite easily."

Draco frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. It was locked earlier."

Harry thought about it - the window had stuck a bit at first when he tried to open it, but then it had come loose and he had slid it open without another thought. Then he remembered the coils of rope that Snape had put around him - he had shrugged them off when they had been between him and what he wanted. He blushed. Draco's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh Harry it was that magical bonds thing wasn't it, the vampire thing" Harry nodded. "And you can move very fast can't you?" He nodded again. "Can you fly fast? On a broom I mean, I assume you can't actually..." Draco motioned with a hand. Harry nodded yet again, this was starting to sound like a plan.

* * *

They timed it so that they would arrive in France just after nine, when the local equivalent of the Mayor's office would be open for business. Draco knew exactly where to go - a small wizarding community near Lille, the same place where his cousin had eloped to. They allowed thirty minutes for the flight, having done the best calculations they could from Harry's memory of 'test flights' around Hogwarts. He hadn't been focussed on keeping exact timings, or noting mileages, but he had made it from the castle to Hogsmead in about two minutes, which multiplied up to thirty to cross the channel and go the short distance inland. Draco had a map spell that they could use when they got closer, if he wasn't able to navigate from landmarks - he had been to that area of France a few times so knew the area.

They waited a little longer to be sure - better to get there when the office had already opened rather than risk Lucius catching up with them. It was hard to tell how quickly he would be able to track them - the wards would show that Draco had left, but not where he was going. He might be able to tell what direction they had chosen though, so they would head north at first, then circle round.

Draco was getting fidgety. He had said it was unlikely that his father would be awake till ten at the earliest, so there was theoretically no risk of them being disturbed, but Harry felt nervous too, and they were both happy when the agreed time came to set off.

It was an exhilarating flight. He could indeed fly very fast, the broom apparently taking on his own magical properties and becoming capable of hyper-fast motion even with a passenger. He had been careful to get Draco as safely positioned as possible before they set off, and that gave rise to an exhilaration of its own, as he had his lover's arms wrapped tightly around his chest, face pressed in against the back of his neck for wind protection, and legs over his thighs and then crossed beneath the broom. They could not have got much more tightly entangled if they had been naked in bed, and Harry had to focus intently on his flying to avoid becoming distracted.

The flight was even quicker than they had calculated, and they were standing in front of the Mayor's office as the doors opened. Draco quickly explained, in fluent French of course, why they were there and the official smiled indulgently at them. It seemed their request was not an unusual one, since this was one of the closest magical settlements this side of the channel.

Within a few minutes they were in the wedding room, putting their hands on a glass globe to make their vows - fortunately in English - and it glowed white for each of them in turn. Draco had explained last night, when Harry had been concerned they would need to take proof of identity, that the object had been enchanted to recognise truthful statements, or at least statements the speaker honestly believed to be the truth, so their identity and willingness to enter into a marriage contract could be ascertained without any paperwork. Once they were done, the official made his own statement, which they heard in English, and which the globe showed was true, saying that they were now considered legally married throughout the wizarding world, subject to the normal requirement to complete the contract within twenty-four hours of signing. Harry blushed at that. The wizarding world was much like Muggle Britain in that way - the wedding night was a necessary part of the legalities, and their marriage would not be finalised until they had consummated it.

They each signed the parchment with a fancy white quill, two places for signatures side by side for Harry and Draco, a separate section further down the page for the official, leaving an oddly-large area of white space between.

The official shook them both sincerely by the hand and wished them all the best for a long and happy marriage.

And, with that, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked out of the building and into their new life together.

* * *

It had a feeling of unreality, and they wandered around the village hand in hand until they came to a cafe bar that catered for the early trade, and sat together in a quiet corner drinking coffee and occasionally grinning at each other with rather silly expressions.

Draco's eyes turned nervously to the door every time it opened, and after a few times Harry said "You think he could be on his way?" Draco nodded. "I'm sure he probably isn't, but... you know it could still be stopped, annulled, if he turned up and kept us apart"

Harry nodded, his expression serious. Their marriage was not completely binding until their wedding night... or rather, until the time when they consummated it... the official had only said 'within twenty-four hours', nothing more specific. Harry considered how to put this into words without making Draco mad at him.

"Um, what exactly does the law say we have to do? And when?"

Draco leaned forward to speak very quietly into Harry's ear "Your cock, my arse. Orgasm, for you at least. Within twenty-four hours of us signing the paper. Or it could be my cock, your arse, but I wasn't planning on trying that just yet."

Harry nodded, then continued "So, it doesn't actually have to be during the night then? We could... whenever it suits us...?"

Draco nodded with a slight frown.

"I mean... I know this sounds desperately unromantic, and I was looking forward to finding a nice hotel with a big bed and, well, really enjoying ourselves and probably not getting much sleep at all, but... well... it would make it legally binding that much sooner if we..."

Draco's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you probably think that's a horrible idea, and you don't want our married life to start off like that and..." Harry tried to backtrack rapidly, until Draco leaned forward and said urgently "Through the back, gents loo, I'll go in first, you join me in a couple of minutes" and with that he was gone from the table, leaving Harry unsure whether to believe what had just happened. Perhaps his imagination had just put those words on Draco's lips?

He counted out two minutes, then added another since his usual method of counting heartbeats was probably wildly inaccurate given the way it was currently pounding. Then he got up from the table, leaving half his coffee, and headed through the back.

The gents was empty, the single cubicle closed. Then the door opened slightly and he saw that Draco was standing in there. He blushed. This was going to be the least romantic 'wedding night' ever, but he joined his lover in the tiny space and closed and bolted the door.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him "Do they have the same ban on underage magic here?"

"Age limit of sixteen, same as for marriage. What are you planning?"

"Nothing too ambitious, I don't think I could concentrate, but how about this?" A quick wave of his hand and they were in a cosy curtained space, with a large armchair. The drapes were a dusky pink velvet, and waved gently as if they were inside a much larger room. The armchair was covered in soft tan leather.

Draco smiled. "Oh I think we should get a chair just like this for our bedroom" he said rather breathlessly as he shifted their positions so that he could push Harry down onto the luxurious upholstery. A quick wriggle and his trousers and underpants were off, and he squirmed up onto Harry's lap. A few murmured words, a quick readjustment of position, and they were joined - Draco leaning in to kiss him as they moved together, only breaking the kiss when their breathing became too laboured to continue. A few more quick breathless thrusts and they came simultaneously, a tremendous sense of rightness flowing through each of them as they made their marriage completely and irrevocably binding.

Then a brief moment sprawled together and one last kiss before they remembered where they really were and moved to sort out their clothing with a wistful look. When they were decent, Harry pushed the drapes aside to let Draco leave first, then waved his hand to return the cubicle to its normal state before following him back out to their table to drink the last of his still-warm coffee.

Draco fished in his pocket to bring out their marriage licence and spread it on the table, looking at it with a satisfied smile. Harry followed his gaze - most of the paper was as it had been before, but their signatures had gone from their neatly-designated positions and were now entangled together in the previously-white space below.

He blushed, confused, how could signatures look so... sensual? Draco saw his expression and leaned over for a tiny, chaste kiss, then explained "Our signatures joined when we did. There can't be any question now, we're as married as anyone could possibly be."

"I wonder what they looked like while they were getting tangled." Harry wondered aloud. "Mind you, sometimes I wonder what we..." he broke off with a blush.

Draco giggled, "So that's a leather armchair and a very big mirror for our bedroom then?"

Harry smiled rather sheepishly, but didn't say no. His Draco was the most gorgeous person he had ever met or could imagine, and he always felt a tremendous thrill watching him while they made love. Extra viewing angles could only enhance that. Draco leaned in and kissed him again. Harry blushed and looked around the room, but no-one seemed to be bothered by a young couple sitting close together and sharing a lingering kiss. Either France, or the wizarding world, or possibly both, had a very relaxed attitude. He could get used to that.

Draco leaned close again, this time with a very serious expression, and said "I love you, Harry. I don't think I've dared say that before, but it's been true for a long time."

"And I love you, Draco. I'm not sure if I can tell you when it started, but it's been growing since I can remember. This, us, it's the most perfect thing."

They sat there together for another coffee before wandering out into the village again and exploring it more thoroughly than they had before. There were bars and restaurants, shops and houses. People were out in the streets, mainly wearing wizards' robes although some were dressed in Muggle clothes. All of them looked far more stylish than Harry was used to in Britain. Draco fitted in here so much better than he did, he felt scruffy and unkempt in comparison. He sighed.

Draco demanded an explanation, then promptly told Harry he was being stupid. Then apologised - some things did apparently change after all, if Draco had learned how to recognise when he was being insulting. But he was adamant that he didn't want Harry to start taking longer in the bathroom than he did, or to spend ages looking in mirrors. Except... with a fierce blush... that particular mirror of course...

Harry's cock strained in his trousers. He wondered how early it was possible to get a hotel room in France…

They decided after a while to travel on to the Muggle town nearby, thinking that they might be less easy to find if Lucius Malfoy was indeed tracking them. They might be legally protected now, but Harry wasn't looking forward to the confrontation between him and his lover's... his spouse's? ... his husband's?... father. With Lucius. It would be nice to redo their wedding night properly before having to face anyone else.

They spent the rest of the day doing Muggle tourist things, looking at ancient ruins, eating ice-cream - Harry could enjoy it again now, specially when he got to watch Draco slurp the thick white cream from his chin when it melted... - having lunch in a small bistro, and finally finding a small hotel on a quiet street and booking a room for the night. The booking clerk gave them a very suspicious look, but Draco spun him a tale which, from what little Harry was able to understand, centred on confusion about bus timetables and their luggage still being in the family car, and before long they had the key and could head up to their own personal version of heaven.

Unfortunately, picking a Muggle town and an obscure hotel had apparently not been enough to throw Lucius Malfoy off from tracking them and he together with two 'associates' somehow managed to be in the room before the happy couple had made it up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco blanched at the sight of his father, and Harry felt his heart race and his stomach flip. But he stood beside his beloved, and entwined their fingers before saying in a reasonably calm voice. "We are married now, Mr Malfoy. I know you disapprove of me, but I love Draco and he loves me, and I promise that I will do everything within my power to make him happy."

Lucius Malfoy practically snarled in reply. "Love? Happy? I think you have been reading too many trashy Muggle romances, Mr Potter. For the scion of a noble and ancient house, such considerations are secondary. Or at least they would be if he were bothering to think with his head instead of other parts of his anatomy. It was bad enough that you robbed him of his virginity, it is totally unacceptable that you should also rob him of his opportunity to make an alliance with another house. A house that matters, Mr Potter, a house that has retained a sense of honour, of the old ways. Not, under any circumstances, the house of Potter. There will be no alliance between Malfoy and Potter. Not now, not ever."

"And how do you plan to stop it?" Harry was getting angrier than he could remember in his life. How dare Lucius Malfoy insult his family, his parents? He was as good as the Malfoys, and Lucius would do well to realise that.

"You are a foolish child. A true wizard would know that your marriage is not yet legally binding. My associates and I will accompany Draco, whom you have apparently abducted again, back to his home for his own safety. Once there, we will instigate a legal enquiry into your behaviour. It is likely to take a few days at a minimum. Once it has concluded, Draco and I will travel to his new school to allow him to settle in there during the summer. Good luck on finding Durmstrang, Mr Potter, it is unplottable." His eyes were glinting with satisfaction now.

"Oh I really don't think so Mr Malfoy. Draco is mine now, and I am his, and there is no power on earth, legal or otherwise, that is going to keep us apart." He turned to Draco, looking grim but determined at his side. "Perhaps you'd like to show your father that document now, so that he can congratulate us?"

Draco smiled, rather maliciously, and fumbled the paper out of his pocket. "Here it is Father. I think you'll find it interesting"

Lucius glared at both of them before snatching the parchment from Draco's hand and staring at it in disbelief.

"You... how? when? You've only just got here, how could you possibly...?" his voice drifted off, clearly realising the implications, both of what he had said and the document in his hand. "I will fight this in court, I will have it rescinded" His voice was rising in desperation now.

"That would be a pointless waste, Father. The document has enchantments which can show that I wasn't under any duress or other outside influence when I agreed to the contract. And since it has now been ratified, it is legally binding. Which means you cannot prevent Harry and me from being together, from living together as a married couple. I don't expect you to welcome Harry to your house, so we will make our own arrangements. We haven't... we haven't really discussed what those will be yet, but I'm sure we'll be able to find something suitable. Perhaps we'll just rent this room for a month or two while we decide." He smiled sweetly at his father, who continued to glare at the two of them. But his henchmen were clearly not going to be in favour of taking action against the newly-weds, they were gazing up at the corners of the ceiling in a clear indication that they were not taking any part in the current discussion.

Lucius Malfoy smiled viciously. "I'm sure you feel you've been very clever. I hope you know that this will break your mother's heart. It has been her dearest wish since you were born that you should make a good marriage. That is clearly out of the question now that you have allowed this filth to treat you like the little slut you have obviously become..."

Draco and Harry acted in the same moment, their hands still twined together - Draco shouted "How dare you say that?" just as Harry shouted "Don't you dare say that about Draco!" and their free hands lifted up to gesture angrily towards Lucius, picking him up off his feet and throwing him bodily into the wall behind him, then up to hit the ceiling hard, then back down to the ground with a crash.

He struggled to his feet, obviously badly shaken, straightened his clothing with some difficulty, and stalked out of the room followed closely by his associates.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, shaken. "Um, was that just me, or have you learned wandless magic too?" Harry asked Draco.

"I didn't think I had, but, it felt like I was doing it too. How dare he say that about my mother, she only went along with what father wanted because she hates to make him angry"

They looked at each other in some confusion, then Draco broke into a huge grin. "I think... I think it only weakens the contract if you have sex with other people before the marriage. We only had sex with each other. Maybe we just sort of started consummating it a bit ahead of the actual contract."

Harry grinned back. Whatever had happened, it had got rid of the one thing that had been darkening the horizon. Lucius Malfoy was gone, as was any threat that he would try to separate them. That was something worth celebrating, and he knew just how to do that. He smiled gently at Draco, who looked a little surprised, then said very softly but with an echo that lingered in the air "I'm going to give you the very best wedding night that anyone could ever imagine, and then tomorrow when you wake up, I'm going to do it all over again." With luck there'd be a coffee shop nearby where he could pick up something for breakfast in bed - not yet the kind that his Draco deserved, the kind with a red rose in a vase and the finest fresh coffee, but still... he'd see if they had some muffins, which he could feed to Draco one mouthful at a time between their other treats...

He smiled and led his lover to the bed, and proceeded to make good on his promise.

* * *

Late the following morning, Harry took the risk and woke Draco again. If they didn't check out by noon they would have to pay for another night, and they had little money to waste despite all the wealth in Harry's vault at Gringott's. Dumbledore held the key until Harry was of age, and his attitude to their relationship had not been an encouraging one. They would have to make plans for how they would live for the next year, and throwing away cash on hotel rooms was likely to be a rare treat.

Still, they had made full use of this one... He smiled at the memory, his early-morning trip to the coffee shop around the corner had yielded good coffee \- latte for Harry, espresso for Draco - and pain au chocolat which had been all he needed to tempt Draco into a reversal of their usual roles. Harry had been pushed down physically onto the bed and sucked to a blinding orgasm, then while he was still in a blissful haze from that, Draco's fingers had got busy. By the time Harry's cock had hardened again, Draco was thrusting his magnificent length into Harry's body for the first time. Harry had spread his legs wide, bent down onto his elbows, and handed all control of his body over to his lover, allowing himself to make needy mewling noises in the back of his throat. He was kept on the brink of ecstasy for longer than he would have believed possible before Draco speeded up and deepened the thrusts yet further, pushing him over the edge and leaving him a gasping, trembling husk. Then Draco's arms had wrapped around him, so gentle, so warm, and he had clung to that slim body until the shaking subsided. He could certainly forgive Malfoy for the look of smug satisfaction plastered across his face. It had been truly mind-blowing.

He grinned to himself, he was getting the hang of this. His Draco liked to be persuaded, 'forced', or bribed into things. That gave him all the justification he needed to be utterly uninhibited in bed. But time was passing, they had to shower and dress and get on their way, so he pushed down the urge to find more interesting ways to nudge Draco awake, and simply stroked a finger down one pale cheek until sleepy grey eyes opened reluctantly.

* * *

Enjoyable as France was, it wasn't home, and they flew back across the channel. Harry had first set a disillusionment charm on his broom so that it and its occupants would be effectively invisible from Muggles, so that he didn't have to do any magic when they were back in Britain. It would be foolish to risk the Ministry of Magic taking an interest in them - Lucius might be unable to keep them apart himself, but a harsh penalty for underage magic might have the same effect, for a short time at least.

They picked up a 'Festival Camping Set' at a large supermarket. The tent was tiny, nothing like the ones Harry had encountered in the wizarding world, instead managing to be even smaller on the inside than it looked at first glance. But it came with mats, two sleeping bags which could be zipped together, and a tiny gas stove and saucepan, and got around their accommodation/money issues. For the next few nights they simply set it up in the corner of whatever field they could find. They didn't set up camp until late and didn't put on any lights, relying on the long nights and bright moonlight instead. Draco was bemused at first, and found the lack of facilities difficult, but they took every opportunity to clean up when they were in towns, rinsing through t-shirts and underwear and hanging them out overnight, so that they could manage with only one extra set each.

Their night-time activities were limited - without skin-cleansing spells or a shower it seemed unwise to take things too far. The tiny tent could have restricted them further, but Draco's flexibility helped with that. After a few awkward tangles, they found that '69' combined the benefits of being feasible in a tight space and essentially self-cleaning, and Harry learned to love the sight of Draco wriggling around on all fours to take up position over him. Draco was worried at first that he was essentially fucking Harry in the mouth, giving him little room for movement, but Harry's enthusiastic grin reassured him.

They spent their first actual full-moon night together this way. Harry had found his sense of smell becoming more acute throughout the day and by evening was keen to get their camp set up. As soon as they were in the tent, he knelt over Draco and sucked eagerly at him, his own cock still in his trousers and showing no interest. But once he had filled his mouth with that delicious nectar, his sex drive kicked back in as strong as ever, and they used their hands and mouths on each other repeatedly.

Somewhere near dawn Draco fell asleep, his face at Harry's feet and his legs spread out like a frog, with everything beautifully on show for Harry's aesthetic pleasure. As he lay and watched, Draco's cock went from limp and pale to erect and flushed as Draco twitched and muttered in his sleep, clearly in an erotic dream. Harry leaned in closer and breathed warm air against the exposed groin and Draco moaned in response. Harry flicked his tongue across the tip and the moans got louder. Merlin, he wanted to hear more and more of that, but... it would be wrong and disgusting of him to play with Draco like a toy as he slept. No matter how horny Draco might be in his dream, that didn't make it right to deny him a choice in the real world. Harry sighed regretfully and leaned back down on the sleeping bag, resigned to being only a spectator at this particular show. But then Draco stirred and murmured, sleepily but coherently, "Mmm, don't stop Harry, that felt so good..." Harry smiled back at him, green eyes meeting grey, and returned to his task. He only licked and lapped, no sucking this time, slow and languorous movements being met with low moans of pleasure until Draco reached orgasm, thick white fluid splashing down onto pale skin in the moonlight, then Harry's tongue slid over skin and collected every drop of his lover's gift before he lay back down and they both allowed sleep to claim them again.

At first, they travelled only because they could, with no aim in mind, but as the days and nights passed they each began to wonder about what they would do next. Beyond their need to be together, they had no actual plans. They could not do magic in Britain until they came of age. Harry could perhaps get a job in the Muggle world, but with no recognised qualifications it would be difficult to support them on what he could earn. Draco had no legal paperwork for a Muggle life - no birth certificate, no National Insurance number - so his options for working were even more limited.

They sat in a park, sharing a sandwich for lunch, and talked themselves round in circles. Eventually, reluctantly, they came to the conclusion that they really needed to talk this through with someone else, someone a bit older and wiser. Dumbledore wasn't likely to be any help, given his views on what had happened during the last year. Snape would take Lucius's point of view and probably hope they starved in the streets. Harry's Muggle relatives were only mentioned to be crossed off the list. Most of the parents of Draco's friends would be unwilling to be any help, considering how influential Lucius Malfoy was. Remus Lupin was travelling in Europe somewhere and could not easily be contacted.

Which, when it came down to it, left Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Harry sent an owl to Ron from Diagon Alley - he and Draco had risked spending some of their little remaining money travelling there so they could communicate with the wizarding world for once. Ron's reply arrived within the hour, delivered by Hedwig. Harry had missed her, but it had seemed better for her to stay at The Burrow than face another summer locked in a cage at Privet Drive. He stroked her feathers and introduced her to Draco, whom she accepted reasonably well after he offered her a piece of biscuit. Ron would see Harry in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, as soon as he could Floo there from The Burrow. Harry hadn't mentioned Draco in his note - it was hard to summarise such life-changing events in a few lines and he wanted to judge Ron's reactions rather than just baldly write "I flew Draco to France and married him"

He would just have to see how badly that went in person.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning they got up early and reached the Leaky Cauldron before it was likely that Ron was even awake, given his usual preferences in the summer holidays. Harry sat with a milky coffee and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

He did not have long to wait, within half an hour the door had opened and Ron entered, followed unexpectedly by his father. Harry stood up with a confused look on his face as Ron and Mr Weasley walked over, their expressions seemingly worried.

"Wotcha Harry. Hope you don't mind dad gatecrashing?" Ron pretended not to be uncomfortable, though it didn't really work since the tips of his ears were glowing red.

"No, um, fine, nice to see you Mr Weasley. Um, are you just popping in on your way to work?"

"Thought I might go in a bit later today, if you don't mind me joining you?"

Harry looked between them. In fact he was glad to see Mr Weasley, as he had been very much hoping that they could set something up, but it was confusing to have him here now, when Draco wasn't around. He had expected to get Ron up to date, then see if they could visit The Burrow or meet up with Ron's dad after work, when he and Draco could both talk to him together to ask for his advice.

They settled in silence round the table, got an order in for more coffees, then each sat waiting for someone else to start.

"Harry..." Mr Weasley sounded wary "Firstly, it's very good to see you. Have you been...keeping well?"

"Yes thank you sir"

"You had rather... dropped out of sight... it seems? Apparently even Albus wasn't sure where you were, though he was fairly sure you weren't dead or captured."

Harry was startled. It hadn't occurred to him that anyone would be thinking about those sorts of possibilities.

And anyway, wasn't Dumbledore meant to be able to find him, since he was his guardian? He frowned. "I, ah, went to France for a day or two. But mostly I've been... around. Not in the wizarding world much. But I would have thought Professor Dumbledore could have found me if he was looking."

"Apparently not. Which gave rise to some... concerns. He... well he told us that there had been a spot of bother earlier in the year, though Ron had already mentioned it of course. He was worried that you might be... feeling unwell perhaps?"

Were vampires untrackable? Was that why Dumbledore hadn't been able to see him?

"And then, the fact that Draco Malfoy disappeared around the same time gave him an additional worry, since I believe there had been some... unpleasantness between the two of you?"

Harry blushed. Of course Mr Weasley only knew what Ron and Dumbledore had told him - Ron knew nothing beyond the initial 'abduction', and even that had been an edited version. Dumbledore probably hadn't mentioned any more detail.

"I, um, there's been quite a lot going on. Ron doesn't know most of it either, sorry Ron. But I... that is we... that is, um..." he trailed off. Then he took a deep breath and tried to get it all over with as quickly as possible. "I've been seeing Draco all year and his father doesn't approve and he took Draco out of school and was sending him to Durmstrang so I went to Malfoy Manor and we flew to France and we got married" then paused to breathe again.

"Durmstrang?" that was Ron.

"Married?" that was Mr Weasley.

He nodded to both. "I couldn't let him keep us apart, he was going to make Draco stay there even in the holidays. So we, um, well, decided the only thing to do was get married. So we flew to France."

"And is Draco still in France?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He's here. With me. Well, someplace in Diagon Alley just at the minute, but he'll be along in a bit."

Ron was still apparently too startled to form a coherent sentence, managing only disjointed words "Malfoy. You. You and Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Me and Malfoy." He had hoped that Ron would be okay about it, that he'd give Draco the benefit of the doubt, but it wasn't looking very hopeful at the moment. Ron was now simply opening and shutting his mouth without any sounds emerging.

Mr Weasley was coping slightly better "Harry, forgive my asking but... when you went to Malfoy Manor had Lucius taken any steps to keep you away?"

Harry nodded. "According to Draco he had triple-locked all the doors and windows, but Draco's window opened for me no problem. And there were wards so he would know when Draco left, but I just flew him away really fast. He caught up with us in France but it was too late to do anything about it by then." Harry smiled at the memory, he and Draco had anticipated Lucius trying to intervene and made sure he was far too late, in the most enjoyable way.

Mr Weasley was looking at him rather oddly and he blushed. He really should avoid thinking those sort of thoughts when there were other people around.

"And... was Draco happy to see you, when you arrived?"

"Well he hit me quite a bit at first, then cried a lot, but it was all just a misunderstanding. Once we'd had a chance to, er, make up, he was fine again."

"So, right after you... made up... you flew him to France, and took him to the register office and got married?"

Harry nodded.

"And do you spend a lot of time... making up?"

Harry frowned "That makes it sound like we spend all our time arguing. It's not like that, really it's not. Draco's a lovely person when you get a chance to know him. He's just... he gets a bit, well, argumentative sometimes. But, well, I saw advice in a Muggle magazine once saying you shouldn't go to bed still mad at each other, so I always make sure he's... you know... happy... before we go to sleep."

Mr Weasley still had that oddly worried expression, as if Harry was an unexploded bomb that could go off at any moment if handled wrongly. He and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Thing is, mate, Dumbledore sounded pretty worried about you and Draco. He said, well, he said if you did get in touch then we should try to persuade you to pop into St Mungo's and, well, have a bit of a chat with them, just make sure everything's... fine..." Ron's voice trailed off.

"The healers came to the school, didn't they, after you... had a bit of a funny turn before."

"I didn't abduct Draco if that's what you're suggesting. He's totally fine about this."

"Harry, you're probably not aware, but... in some wizarding circles there's a certain... cachet about these sorts of things. I believe the term 'dinner date' gets used to describe a willing partner in such a relationship. But still, the fact that Draco seems to be fine about it doesn't mean that it's all right to just carry on..."

"I. Don't. Bite. Draco." Harry's voice was strained from the effort of not shouting. "I haven't bitten anyone. I've never drunk human blood. I'll admit there are a few... details... that the potion didn't catch, but nothing that anyone needs to worry about. I am completely fine and in full control of my behaviour."

They exchanged another glance. "Well I'm glad to hear that, Harry, and I'm sure you won't mind just dropping by St Mungo's for a few minutes, it's on the Floo Network so we can just pop straight there and be back in next to no time."

Harry hung his head. It was really no use, he was going to have to spend the rest of his life convincing people that he was not a vampire despite never having touched so much as a drop.

As he looked up, he caught sight of Draco just by the door, obviously considering whether to come over and join them or to stay clear. He might as well join in, Harry thought, he couldn't make the situation much worse at least. He nodded to Draco and gestured at the remaining chair, and Ron and Mr Weasley looked around in surprise.

Unfortunately, Draco decided to put on his worst 'smug git' persona for the occasion, doubtless very nervous about speaking to people whom he had every reason to believe hated him. Harry couldn't really blame him, but it was only going to confirm the idea that he was the kind of dark wizard who would be happy to have fangs in his neck on a regular basis just for the social status it conferred. Or for some perverted sexual pleasure from such utter submission.

Harry barely heard the conversation as it flowed around him. Had he been deluding himself? Was Draco just getting some weird kick out of being with someone at least partly vampire? He did like to be, well, pushed around in bed, made to do things. It was just a game wasn't it? An excuse to do things he enjoyed anyway? But, then, why not just get on and enjoy them, why add that extra level?

He focussed his attention back on the conversation to hear Draco saying "But before we go, let's focus on my addiction instead for a moment" He caught the barman's eye - "My usual, but make it a double this time". Ron and Mr Weasley looked at one another again, and Harry could have thumped Draco for messing with their heads. He made no attempt to correct their obvious suspicion that Draco had a drinking problem, and they all sat in silence until the barman brought over a tray, wiped the table carefully, and set the cup down in front of Malfoy with an ingratiating smile before walking away. The cup contained something most closely resembling tar. Draco drank it down in a few quick gulps with an expression of dissatisfaction, before saying "I never would have thought to say it, but there are actually a few things that Muggles do better. That really isn't espresso." Then he smirked at Harry and said "I told Mr Weasley and Ronald that of course you'd be only too happy to pop over to St Mungo's and tell those delightful healers everything you've been doing since you saw them last. I'm sure they'll be only too glad for an update, that older one certainly liked to hear about all the little details." His smile was dazzling, but Harry recognised the irritation behind it. Doubtless Mr Weasley had been stressing how important it was for Harry to be checked out, and how impossible it would be for him to do anything in the wizarding world if there were rumours about his 'condition'.

The fact was, he had to go to see the healers, and he had to hope that they didn't find anything too worrying in their results. If something like the Daily Prophet got wind that he had been bitten by a vampire, and that the healers were worried about the effects, it would make it impossible for him to live in this world.

* * *

All four of them had Floo'ed to St Mungo's, and first Harry then Draco had been checked over thoroughly by the bearded healer they had seen before. Harry admitted to the fact that he was still affected by the same 'oral desire' that had hit him at his first full moon, and told the healer about the steak he had resorted to in Draco's absence. He hated to think what Draco would decide to tell the man - in his current mood there was a fair chance he'd give detailed accounts of every sexual activity they had ever tried, just for the fun of it. He sat and waited to hear the verdict. The healer and Draco came through together from the adjoining room, and Harry steeled himself for the worst.

But the healer simply said "So far as we can see, there is no change from your previous results. And from the reports you have each given it sounds as though you have found a satisfactory way of dealing with your compulsion around the full moon. I understand that concerns were raised because of issues tracking the two of you?"

"Yes, Draco's father and my legal guardian are apparently no longer able to track us."

"But I understand the two of you were recently married? Congratulations, by the way"

"Yes, we... went to France. We didn't want to wait."

"Well then, it is perfectly understandable that you can no longer be tracked. Married witches and wizards are no longer minors in the eyes of the law, so all issues of legal guardianship cease to have meaning. It would be an odd situation if parents could track your whereabouts when your own spouse does not automatically acquire that information" He smiled. "Of course the situation rarely arises since the age of adulthood and the age when you can marry will normally coincide, so people are not as aware of it as they might be."

Harry frowned "You said we become adults. Does that cover other things too, apart from the tracking?"

"Yes of course" the healer looked surprised at the question "Medical treatment is an obvious one, that's why as a healer I have to be aware of the legal status of young people such as yourselves. Your father and ex-guardian have no automatic right to information about medical matters, or to insist on treatment. You are also permitted,

so far as the law is concerned, to buy strong alcoholic beverages, though I would personally advise against doing so on a regular basis while you are still growing and maturing. Many bars will not serve you in any case - they are entitled to make their own restrictions beyond the legal minimum if they so wish. It's a complex legal area but as I say it's the medical aspect which I have to be aware of." He smiled again. "Now, as you are adults, there is no requirement for you, or I, to share my current findings with anyone else. But, if you wish, I can reassure your friends out there that they do not need to feel worried about any issues around vampirism where either of you are concerned."

"Please do" said Harry "And if I you know where I can get that printed on a t-shirt or tattooed on my forehead, I'd be happy to hear about it."

The healer looked confused.

"Muggle stuff" Draco assured him sympathetically.


	12. The Burrow

"I didn't hex you, curse you, or physically attack you. For a Slytherin that practically counts as foreplay." He must have noted Harry's unconvinced expression as he continued "Would you have trusted a Slytherin? Been friends? Trusted them with important secrets? No, even a Gryffindor would have more sense than that, and you try to see the best in everyone in spite of the evidence. No Slytherin is ever going to trust another Slytherin, we know we're not trustworthy, so friendship is not the carefree experience you might imagine. We insult each other automatically, hex each other without remorse, and stab each other in the back just for practice."

"So when you tell me I'm thick, that means what exactly?"

"It means..." he took a deep breath to steady himself "it means you are an intelligent and insightful person so I am feeling momentarily surprised that you find this issue confusing. Likewise any reference to you being a selfish bastard can probably be translated as 'That was fractionally less sensitive than I have grown to expect from you'. Oh and 'Are you planning to shove that up my arse or just wave it around all day' means 'You have the sexiest body I have ever seen and I'm frankly gagging for it', in case you were wondering."

Harry grinned. He wasn't exactly 'waving it around', but Draco's insult had stopped him from doing what he'd been planning since they had set up the tent in the garden of The Burrow and realised they could go into the building for a shower any time they felt the need. They had decided to wait until early morning, since popping in for a shower only an hour after heading for bed seemed a little obvious, but Draco calling Harry a thick selfish git when he admitted he'd been hesitant to wake Draco in the early hours had added a delay to the proceedings.

"Perhaps you should practice saying nice things first. Things a non-Slytherin would consider nice, I mean."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Nicer than the bit about your sexy body? You ask a lot of a man who hasn't seen a coffee in many hours. Let me think though" and with that he wriggled around so he was sitting on the floor of the tent, and gazed at Harry until he began to regret starting this game. "OK" Draco smiled, the lovely genuine smile which lit up his whole face. "You are intelligent, caring, handsome, muscled in all the right places, and every day I thank the stars for putting me into your sights when you needed someone to get you through the night."

Harry sat open-mouthed and blushing "Merlin, Draco, that's... I don't deserve a word of it but it was wonderful to hear you say it."

"Also, modest - too much so, you deserve everything I said" Draco leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Harry shook his head "Intelligent? I'm nothing compared to Hermione..."

Draco gave a derisive snort "Nobody is if they compare themselves to Granger. Why do you think Snape was always so quick to take points off Gryffindor for her talking in class? To stop her asking questions he couldn't answer of course"

Harry continued "... caring, I dunno, I try to be at least but I don't think I..."

Draco interrupted by wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him passionately, pausing for a moment to say "Now you're fishing. I will spend all of tomorrow telling you exactly how wonderful I think you are if you will just focus, for a few minutes at least, on fucking me senseless before this garden is full of Weasleys being caring and concerned and apologetic and whatever else. Deal?"

* * *

Ron and his father had apologised several times for insisting on the trip to the healers. Mrs Weasley had taken one look at the pair of them and started cooking a huge meal, and kept pressing offers of cakes and biscuits on them. Bill and Charlie were abroad and Percy was at work, but Fred, George and Ginny were at home and insisted on treating them as honoured guests rather than just mucking in together as on Harry's previous visits. It was strange and more than a little uncomfortable, but he supposed it was hardly surprising that the dynamic had changed when he had turned up with Draco Malfoy - actually married to Draco Malfoy. They were all taking time to adjust to such a significant change in reality. They were being polite to Draco, and he was being polite back, but given their history at school and the ongoing hatred between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy it was bound to be stressful all round.

Harry had already decided they would make it a short stay, but it seemed rude to just ask for advice and then leave as quickly as possible, so he was hoping to work around to his questions, maybe over dinner this evening. Then they could make some comments about getting on with their plans for future life - whatever those were - and say their goodbyes in the morning.

The highlight of the afternoon was when Fred and George suggested Harry practice some Quidditch moves with them. In the end the six of them took turns, swapping around brooms and positions, sometimes playing three against three but just as often taking the chance to practice moves in whatever combination worked. They had no snitch or bludgers, and the hoops were set up quite low in a field which made flying more tricky, but by the end of it they had found some camaraderie between them. Luckily Draco had decided not to make any snide remarks about the lack of equipment and facilities, and had taken his turn on the slow old practice broom from the shed without a murmur of complaint. His own broom was of course back at Malfoy Manor, and they had decided very early on that they were not going to go cap in hand to Lucius to ask for any of Draco's things. Likewise they had not gone near Privet Drive, though Harry had sent a postcard briefly saying that he was with friends and would not be back for a while. Draco had found the postcard fascinating - it was a dull view of some seaside resort which Harry had barely glanced at, but Draco kept looking at it from every angle, hoping to trick the people in it into moving. The unwillingness of the queen's head on the stamp to turn and look him in the eye had also been a source of irritation. Harry had quickly run out of ways to say 'No, really, they don't move' and had just let him glare at it until they found a post box. He shouldn't have been surprised - Draco had spent his whole life in the wizarding world and was as astounded by still pictures as Harry had been by the moving kind, but it was a worry if they did end up living in the Muggle world. Draco might come across as very odd until he got used to the differences.

There was no chance to talk to Mr Weasley all day, he had headed to work quite early to make up time after yesterday, and Harry wasn't sure about asking Mrs Weasley for advice - lovely as she was, she clearly viewed Harry and Draco as children to be fed and looked after rather than as people ready to make their own way in the world. Harry wasn't too sure they were ready for it either, but the fact was that they would have to - school was no longer an option, neither were their families. They had to work and earn money and find a place to stay, whether or not they felt practically or emotionally ready for any of it.

Luckily dinner time brought Mr Weasley, along with Percy, and they sat around the table talking after they had finished eating.

Harry outlined their problem - they could not go back to Hogwarts, since Draco had now been registered with another school and the headmaster did not approve of their relationship. They could not live with either family. At least one of them had to get a job, preferably both, but they could not do magic since they were underage.

Percy had remained silent and frowning during most of this, but he interrupted at this point. "Excuse me, but that is incorrect"

"Um, what is?" Harry wasn't quite sure what part Percy thought he'd got wrong.

"I believe you are legally married?" Harry and Draco nodded. Mrs Weasley scowled, clearly the idea of them being old enough for 'that kind of thing' wasn't something she was quite ready to deal with. Luckily she seemed to be assuming that their tent was the wizarding kind, complete with bedrooms. She would have to give up her deliberate ignorance of reality if she saw the tiny space and the combined sleeping bags.

"In the case of witches and wizards who have entered into a contract of marriage under a foreign jurisdiction, the law on the restriction of underage magic is automatically rescinded." They looked at him blankly. "Your legal status changes on marriage, even if the marriage takes place abroad. So far as the wizarding community in Britain is concerned, the two of you are now legally of age. You can perform magic outside of school, purchase alcohol, enter into legal contracts, access funds held in accounts in your own names, vote in ordinary and extra-ordinary elections to public bodies..."

"Um, back a bit. Access funds?"

He looked a little flustered at being stopped in mid-sentence, but at the same time happy about having the opportunity to explain a relatively obscure point of law. "Yes. Any funds which are held in an account in your own name are now yours without restriction. Accounts which are held on your behalf by others may or may not be available to you, depending on the wording. Also, any inheritance which was left to you for when you came of age would be available, so long as the wording used was 'come of age' and not a more specific term such as 'reached the age of seventeen years' or so forth."

"So," Draco interjected "We can get jobs in the wizarding world then?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. That wasn't the part of Percy's comments that had struck him most. "We, um, might not need jobs urgently anyway..." Draco looked at him blankly "depending on the wording of course..." Harry frowned, Dumbledore had never told him the details of his parents' will, beyond the fact that the contents of the Potter family vault at Gringott's had been left to him. Dumbledore had looked after the key for him, as his guardian. But did that change now, or did the wording make it more difficult than that? He looked at Draco. "I have money in Gringott's. Quite a lot of money. But I don't know if that makes it mine now, or if I have to wait."

Draco looked startled. "What do you mean by 'quite a lot' Harry? Enough to get us through for a year or two, or...?"

Harry shrugged. He had never asked for a figure, it would have been meaningless to him anyway. "Maybe we should go tomorrow and, well, look at it?... Oh, no we can't, not without the key. Damn."

Mr Weasley looked between them, and said "I know you and Albus have had your difficulties, Harry, but I'm sure he would never intend to leave you without the means to support yourself. Yourselves now, rather. If you'd let me contact him on your behalf, I'm sure he could be persuaded to come to some arrangement."


	13. Chapter 13

And so, the following afternoon, Harry and Draco had found themselves waiting in the Weasleys living room for their headmaster to pay them a visit. Their ex-headmaster, but still... Harry had a vivid memory of the last afternoon he and Draco had spent together at Hogwarts, and of the way it had ended with Draco being hustled away by his father and Dumbledore looking at him with anger and disappointment. This was not going to be an easy meeting.

"I'm sorry for dragging you over here to meet us sir. I know you don't approve of our relationship, but..."

"Have I said that I disapprove?"

"Well, you were totally mad at us, so..."

"That's hardly indicative of my attitude towards your relationship as a whole, Harry. I think rather you should consider it as my attitude towards the situation I found myself in at that specific time."

Harry frowned. The headmaster had found out about their relationship and been angry. It had seemed simple enough.

"Since I had just assured Lucius Malfoy that no such relationship existed, and that I was quite certain it could not be happening within the school without my knowledge, you will perhaps understand that I felt a certain level of embarrassment at being proved so spectacularly wrong."

"Oh" Harry hadn't though of that aspect of it.

"I must admit that I was surprised to find out that you had developed an ongoing relationship. Your public behaviour towards one another gave no suggestion of such a change. However I have no fundamental problem with young love. And since you are both over the age of fifteen, the physical expression of that love is a matter of personal choice."

"But... you have school rules forbidding it!"

"Can you imagine parents being happy to send their children to a school which did not? And, whatever my personal views on the subject, it is hardly conducive to the smooth running of a school to allow teenagers full license in such matters. Many of them find it hard enough to focus on their studies as it is. On that subject by the way, I am impressed that the two of you managed such respectable scores in your OWLs - you clearly did not allow your other activities to interfere too much with your academic work. You are to be commended."

"Um, thank you sir"

"Anyway, I very much doubt that you invited me here merely to hear my views on your relationship. What can I do for you, Harry, Draco?"

"Well, to be honest, it's about money. In my vault I mean. Percy mentioned last night that since we got married we are legally adults and that could make a difference financially, depending on the wording of my parents' will."

"Ah, I see. No Harry, in the case of your parents' will it does not make a difference. You will not have direct access to your inheritance until you reach the age of seventeen, despite the change in your legal status. The situation remains as it has been previously - I can authorise the release of appropriate amounts to support your education, otherwise the money is not available to either of us."

"Damn. I really thought that would sort it. Sorry Draco."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "May I enquire why you feel the need to release more significant funds at this stage?"

"Apparently food and accommodation cost money. Who knew?" Draco drawled.

"We can't go back to our families. We can't go back to school. Still, at least we can do magic out of school now, so it's just a matter of getting jobs. We'll manage." Harry was determined to manage, and support Draco if he had to. They'd keep on living in the tent if it came to it, for a while at least...

Dumbledore looked between them, seemingly puzzled. "Not going back to your families is quite understandable in the circumstances. But is there any pressing reason why school is so unthinkable? I hope your perception of my attitude has not made you think that you would be unwelcome at Hogwarts?"

"It's not that, though I did think you'd still be mad at me. But I'd have coped with that if Draco and I were together. But we can't be, can we? He's enrolled at Durmstrang now, so we'd be in different countries except maybe in the holidays if we can even manage that. And, well..." Harry blushed.

"And as a young couple of course the prospect of being separated is a very unwelcome one, I'm sure. I can recall being young myself, even if it was a long time ago, and I would doubtless have felt the same in your situation. However, I don't think I can stress strongly enough the benefits of a higher education. OWLs are all very well, but you will struggle to make suitable careers without NEWTs"

Harry and Draco both shook their heads emphatically. "We both know that, Professor" Draco replied, taking hold of Harry's hand and entwining their fingers "But we're not going to be separated, not now that we've found each other."

Dumbledore smiled "I rather thought you would say that, but I wanted to be sure you had properly considered the consequences. The situation is highly irregular of course - I can find no record of Hogwarts ever having hosted married students, but equally I can find no specific rules banning them. Therefore I think it will be up to me to set out rules which provide a suitable balance between your wishes and the orderly running of an educational establishment."

Harry frowned "Does that mean you think we should both come to Hogwarts sir? What about Durmstrang, doesn't that get difficult?"

"Since Draco is legally an adult he can choose whether or not to take up the place he has been offered at Durmstrang. As Headmaster of Hogwarts I can offer a place to any person between the ages of eleven and seventeen, so I can arrange for an offer letter to be sent out to Draco despite his father having previously removed him from the school roll."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "The thing is... well, I know we were breaking school rules all last year, but... I think it would be pretty wrong of us to come back to school with the intention of breaking them constantly for the next two years too. Specially since, well, you'd know about it this time, which makes it even worse."

"An interesting ethical conundrum. Is it morally better or worse to set out knowing you are going to break a rule, or to break it without prior intent? And is it more or less acceptable when the one policing the rule is aware of the breach? Ah, a fascinating debate, to be sure, but perhaps for another time. For now, well, I think I can assure you that some additional rules will be added to the existing list at Hogwarts, citing exceptions in the case of students who are legally married to one another."

"Allowing us to, ah, express the physical side of our relationship, sir?" Draco was sitting forward intently, no doubt wanting to pin down some specifics of the offer while Harry would have taken Dumbledore at his rather general word.

"Yes. Within reason of course. Other students should not be left feeling envious, I would prefer not to have an epidemic of weddings within the school community. My first thought is that you could be provided with accommodation separate from your house dormitories and common rooms. While there you would be free to set up your

living arrangements as would any other married couple. Outside of your own accommodation you would be subject to the same rules as all other students. You would of course be expected to attend classes, hand in assignments and so on - you may be legally adults, but attendance at a school requires a level of commitment. As adults there is a greater expectation of self-discipline to replace parental control."

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, which grew into a grin on both faces. That was far better than they could have hoped for - their own bedroom every night, where they didn't have to face any restrictions. Behaving themselves in public would be easy when they had that to look forward to in the evening.

Then Draco's face fell. "I'll have to sort out books and things. I shall ask Mother if she has any money put by, I'm sure she would rather that I carry on at school after all."

Harry frowned, then said "Professor... you said you can release money from my vault to support my education? Well, surely it would be doing that if I paid for Draco's things as well? After all, I won't be able to get an education if I'm worrying about him..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "A very practical suggestion, Harry. The terms of the will are sufficiently broad to cover any expenditure I consider beneficial to your education and welfare while at school and during the holidays. In the circumstances, the education and welfare of your spouse are of course a necessary consideration. I shall make arrangements with Gringott's to permit you to withdraw a suitable sum to cover both your needs."

Within the hour, an owl had arrived addressed to both of them, containing an offer letter for Hogwarts for Draco, and a list of new school rules, with a polite request that they sign and return one copy to show that they agreed. They signed immediately, since the rules were as Professor Dumbledore had suggested on his visit - shared accommodation for Harry and Draco, within which the normal school rule on physical relationships was suspended, but only for them specifically. Harry smiled at the last point, it had obviously occurred to Dumbledore that it would be unwise to create a space where that rule did not apply to students in general. They sat arm in arm on the sofa gazing at the documents, and were still there when Mr Weasley returned from work.

"The two of you certainly look pleased" he said with a smile "Was Albus able to hand over the key to your vault then, Harry?"

"Better than that. We're going back to Hogwarts. Together." Harry handed over the piece of paper showing the amended rules and Mr Weasley read through it carefully.

"A very clever man, Albus Dumbledore, I've always said so. Congratulations. You'll be able to get your NEWTs and then have much better options when it comes to looking for work. I assume you're going to be all right financially until then?" He looked a little concerned, doubtless wishing he was in a better position to offer them help.

"Thank you, yes. Professor Dumbledore couldn't give me free rein over the money, but he will let us have what we need for school and our 'welfare' in the meantime. We spoke to him about that and he's suggested we take a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer holidays, so we'll stop cluttering up your garden with our tent tomorrow if that's fine with you. Thank you so much for letting us stay, it was very kind of you."

"Oh, never a problem Harry, you know that, and you too Draco now. I hope you'll both consider us honorary family." And with that he shook them both warmly by the hand, then blew his nose loudly.

Draco looked quite startled at being pronounced 'family' by a man who had always been a bitter enemy of his father, and stammered his own thanks.

"That's quite all right, Draco. You're living proof that people don't have to be trapped by their upbringing, and that gives me great hope for the future."

Draco smiled "We'll have to set up a dating service for the children of dark wizards to set them up with Gryffindors, and hope all the conversions go the right direction."

* * *

It was wonderful to have their own space again, even if it was just one small and rather dingy room above a bar, with a shared bathroom down the corridor. Staying with the Weasleys had been fun in its way, with a constant bustle of people and activity, but neither of them was used to quite that much company on a daily basis and it was far more relaxing to be back to just the two of them.

It also gave them a lot more scope for sex.

Harry found out just how sincere Draco had been in his assurances about being woken up during the night - for someone who hated being woken in the morning, he was surprisingly positive when the waking was from being kissed and stroked, specially when he wasn't expected to have a coherent conversation. He would stir sleepily, moaning and murmuring odd little comments, welcoming Harry's attentions with open arms... and mouth, and legs... Any doubts Harry might feel were quickly negated by Draco's response to his touch. Draco's body was very quick to show its enthusiasm, and the results were breathtaking. At first Harry had wondered if the size of Draco's cock was partly an optical illusion helped by the close-cropping of his pubic hair, but as his lover had been unable to keep up whatever routine he usually relied on and the hair had lengthened, the effect had not gone. It was just a big, magnificent, smooth, pink, delicious... Harry opened his mouth and took the full length of it in one go. Much as he loved looking at his Draco, some parts were best enjoyed in extreme close-up.

Afterwards, he ran his mouth up the smooth stomach and gently-fuzzed chest and underarms before reaching sweet pink lips, and kissed his lover passionately as he came messily over a slim thigh, Draco's arms wrapping around and holding him tight as his hips thrust convulsively. Then he wriggled down to rest his head on Draco's chest and slept like that until morning.

* * *

They spent their days wandering around shops, drinking coffee, reading. Both Ron and Hermione visited several times - Hermione had obviously been warned by Ron before she arrived, as she was ready to be friendly and welcoming to Draco, and eager to hear the details of their 'elopement'. Their book and equipment lists arrived, and they spent a day gathering everything they would need. They had already retrieved Harry's trunk from Privet Drive - the Dursleys had been as rude as might be expected, since they had no doubt that Draco was 'one of those weirdos'. Harry didn't even attempt to explain their marriage, they already had a long enough list of things to disapprove of. A message had also arrived from Dumbledore to tell them that Draco's trunk had been delivered directly to the school, after the Headmaster had happened to mention that Harry would be paying for replacements of anything Draco needed. Lucius might well hate the situation, but leaving his son 'in debt' to a Potter was apparently even more unthinkable.


	14. Chapter 14

The days and weeks passed, and then they were on the Hogwarts Express, going back to school in a way they had never thought possible. They shared a compartment with Ron and Hermione, and ignored the whispered comments and stares through the window that punctuated the journey - doubtless the rumour was already spreading about just what had happened at the end of term and over the holidays.

On their arrival at the school, Mr Filch met the two of them, muttering something under his breath about students and special arrangements and how it would never have happened in the old days. He showed them along an obscure corridor on the second floor, opened a door and gestured vaguely inside, then left, still muttering.

They went in and looked around - it was a pleasant and light room, though a sitting room rather than the bedroom they had been expecting. Three doors led off and they checked each in turn - large comfortable bedroom complete with double bed; bathroom with tub and shower and a separate toilet cubicle; then oddly another bedroom, again a comfortable double. They checked again, even opening the two doors at the same time and reporting back on what they could see, just in case the castle was playing a trick and moving the bedroom around for some obscure reason. But there were definitely two separate bedrooms. They frowned at each other, then Harry said "Do you think someone else could have got married too? What are the odds on that?"

Draco agreed it would be a huge coincidence, but they couldn't think of any reason they'd need a 'spare room', or that Dumbledore could be planning to insist on them sleeping apart, since he had seemed understanding of their situation and adjusted the rules for them.

They did not unpack properly, just fetching out what they needed for now from their trunks - both of which were lying in the sitting room - and going to the Great Hall.

They had agreed that they ought to sit with their respective houses for the feast, and separated at the door to go to the opposite sides of the room. The Sorting took place, with several new first years joining each house table. Harry wondered that he could ever have looked so young and nervous, it felt like a lifetime ago. Dumbledore restricted himself to a few remarks, none of them about Harry and Draco, and then the feast began.

It felt good to chat to his fellow Gryffindors again, but odd to be apart from Draco, and even odder not to know quite what to say about the situation. At the end of the meal Professor McGonagall walked over and asked that all the Gryffindors join her in their common room for a few moments, Harry included. From a glance across to the Slytherin table, where Professor Snape was now standing, a similar discussion was being had there, and at the other house tables.

He accompanied her with a sinking heart. Officially everything had been sorted out, but what message would the Professors be giving to their students? And how would it be received?

In the end, his Head of House managed to make the entire situation sound almost normal - "Some of you will be aware that Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy decided during the summer holiday that they wished to be married."

Cue startled looks between some of the students, and glances at him, Ron, and Hermione looking for confirmation or denial. "They were unwilling to wait until they reached the age of seventeen and therefore chose to be married immediately in France. The Headmaster has provided suitable accommodation for them outside of their respective houses, therefore Harry will not be making use of the sixth-year Gryffindor dormitory. That aside, he is still a student of this house, and subject to normal school rules with one or two exceptions that I will not be detailing here." She looked around. "If anyone wishes to discuss this matter further, I will be available in my office as usual." Then with a final smile at Harry, she left. A brief pause while every student took a breath, and then pandemonium broke out with everyone asking questions and making comments at once.

Fred and George leaned in to where Harry was sitting feeling rather overwhelmed. "Look, mate, I don't suppose you want to make a speech, but it's probably best to get the worst over with right away" said Fred, while George continued with "We'll keep order and stop any hecklers if you like."

Harry nodded, and stood up. Then stood on a low table and whistled to get attention.

"OK. Apart from a few of you this is a total shock, I know, but yes I married Draco and that's the way it is. Any questions?"

In the end most of the questions could have been summarised as "Really? You mean actually, really, married?" and Harry quickly ran out of different ways to answer that one. After half an hour or so, he decided to leave them to get used to the idea, and left the common room to a series of wolf-whistles and catcalls. The implications of 'suitable accommodation' and suspension of some school rules were clearly not lost on some of the older students at least.

He made his way back to the rooms they had been given, and found himself frowning again. Why two bedrooms?

Draco had not yet arrived. It was hard to decide if that was a good or a bad sign about how the conversations over in the Slytherin common room were going. Would they be as startled by the idea as the Gryffindors had been? Would they be accepting of it? Draco's face when he finally arrived answered all of those questions and more. He didn't even speak, just walked past Harry into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind him. Harry sat on the edge of an armchair and chewed at a fingernail. How should he respond to this? Was this why Dumbledore had provided two bedrooms, so that Draco could have one to himself to deal with his feelings alone? He shook his head unconsciously at the thought. He loved Draco. If Draco was upset and angry - which he most obviously was - then Harry should be with him, to help if he could, even just to be a punch-bag if Draco needed to vent. He knocked gently on the door before opening it and walking in. Draco was curled up on the bed, facing away from the door, physically shaking.

With a few steps, Harry was across the room and holding his love in his arms. Draco hit out at him to begin with, then, just as Harry was doubting his decision, all the tension went out of the slim form and Draco folded up against Harry's chest, clutching him and sobbing. Harry just held him close and stroked his hair until the shaking subsided, then levitated a box of tissues across and gave Draco some space to blow his nose repeatedly.

He wouldn't give Harry much detail of how the conversation had gone, but what little he said, together with the fact he kept working his way through the tissue box, told Harry what he needed to know. The Slytherins had been shocked and had responded viciously, insulting Harry and Draco in every way they could think of. And Snape had stood there and smiled and let them do it. Harry fought down an urge to march straight to Snape's rooms and attack him, probably physically since he doubted he could remember any spells right now. But that wouldn't help Draco. He held him out at arms length and looked him right in the face - pink and blotchy and tearstained - and thought of all the things he had needed someone to tell him when he'd felt alone and hurt. "You are better than them. They are petty, stupid, unhappy people who can't bear the thought that you made your own choice in life. They don't deserve to have you in their house. In fact they don't even deserve to have a house. They should be made to live in the grounds, in mud huts, until they are capable of behaving like human beings and not animals. They should have a... a trough, instead of a house table" Harry was warming to his theme now. Draco smiled, a bit damply, and added "And wash in the lake. And only be allowed in the building if we put newspapers down first."

Harry grinned back at him. The absurd picture was working. He reached out and smoothed Draco's hair, which had got pushed into an odd shape from him lying on it, and said, seriously "You are a good person, Draco, and they are vicious unworthy bastards."

Draco shook his head sadly, "I wish it was as simple as that, Harry. Some of them are probably good people too, but they're too scared to do anything about it. If this had happened a year ago, if someone else had married a Gryffindor, I would have been one of the pack, attacking them as harshly as I could, too afraid to worry about whether it was right or wrong. Some of them are bad, some are stupid, but a lot are just followers who don't know what else to do."

They sat for a while, until they heard a knock on the outer door. Harry went and opened it to find Professor Dumbledore standing there. He took in Harry's expression, and glanced over at the open bedroom door and Draco sitting miserably on the bed beyond. "Can I assume that the discussion in the Slytherin common room was not a pleasant one?"

"Something like that. Um, come in, please, Headmaster" Harry gestured Dumbledore into the sitting room. Draco came out from the bedroom, still carrying the box of tissues but making some attempt to straighten his clothes and hair. "I am truly sorry, Draco" said Dumbledore "I had hoped that your classmates might find some reserves of compassion, but it seems that I was sadly mistaken. Perhaps this is not the moment, but when you have had a chance to consider the matter please let me know if there is anything which can be done to improve the situation."

Draco looked confused. "Done? They hate me. They hate what I've done. What can be improved?"

Dumbledore looked grave "For one thing I can suggest to Professor Snape that he could handle the situation differently." Harry glared at that. "I am not going to try to defend Professor Snape's recent actions, Harry, but I'm afraid you have to understand that adults have their loyalties and prejudices just as much as your age group do. Often even more strongly entrenched, I am sorry to say."

"You could tell him to leave Draco alone. And to tell the whole of his filthy house to do the same. That would work for me. Draco doesn't need them, he's much better off without friends like that."

"A noble sentiment, Harry, but I would prefer not to see Draco isolated from the rest of the school community. Love may conquer all, but it cannot be the only thing in a person's life. Draco needs to have friends and companionship, quite apart from what the two of you share together"

"Do you want to push us apart?" Harry's anger was finding a new focus now "Is that what this is about? Separate rooms?" He waved around the room.

"Ah, I had some worries about how you might perceive the arrangements. I had planned to explain them in person when you arrived but unfortunately was detained and had to ask Mr Filch to do the honours. When I explained to the Minister for Magic that I had made certain modifications to take account of your unusual situation, he was uncomfortable with being seen to condone giving two students a double bedroom. When I suggested that the alternative was to deny a married couple their normal right to set up home together, he was faced with a quandary. Fortunately I was able to suggest this arrangement as a compromise."

Harry looked at him blankly, but Draco laughed out loud. "Oh yes, the minister responsible for as little as possible, that's what my father has always called him." Harry looked at him enquiringly. "Cornelius Fudge hates to be in a position where he can be held responsible for any decision. He does his best to avoid them, or to find a solution which is equally disliked by everyone concerned, to avoid any suggestion of favouritism. He doesn't want anyone to accuse him of pushing us into a double bed, so he can't give us one bedroom. But he also doesn't want anyone to accuse him of being unfair to married wizards who happen to be still at school, so he can't make it difficult for us to sleep together if we choose to. So we get this -" Draco waved his hand around generally - "two bedrooms, with a way of moving between them without anyone seeing. So, whether we sleep in the same bed or different ones is entirely up to us and nobody could possibly say he had anything to do with it." Draco smiled.

Harry nodded slowly, it was an ingenious solution, which would leave the two of them entirely responsible for their choice.

In the morning they showered and dressed and went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. Draco was visibly nervous, but determined to face the rest of the school and not try to hide. They held hands as they walked into the room, Harry hoping to transfer some confidence to the quietly trembling form beside him.

As they walked into the Great Hall, all eyes seemed to turn towards them. Most then returned to their breakfasts, but every student on the Slytherin table immediately turned their backs, very obviously, on Draco and Harry.

Draco blushed furiously, they had clearly decided how to treat him with the greatest contempt.

Fred and George Weasley were sitting at the Gryffindor table watching what happened, and George called out "Wotcha Harry, Draco, room for two here" and budged up to make space between him and his twin. Harry tugged very gently on Draco's hand, and the two of them walked over together and sat in the space provided. The Weasleys busied themselves leaning across for plates and dishes, while muttering "We'd an idea they were planning something, lots of whispering over there this morning."

Other Gryffindors around them seemed to catch on to what had happened, and went out of their way to offer Draco and Harry dishes of food and jugs of pumpkin juice, and to make idle remarks about the weather, the contents of the Daily Prophet that morning, and anything else they could think of.

Harry privately thought they were laying it on a bit thick, and Draco looked uncomfortable, but Angelina Johnson leaned over and said quietly to both of them "We talked for a bit after you left last night and decided something. You" she pointed her fork at Draco for emphasis "belong to him", jab at Harry, "and, he", another jab, "belongs to us. Therefore, you belong to us. If you want to, of course."

Draco looked as though he could burst into tears at any moment, so Harry took the risk of answering for him.

"Thank you. Seriously, that's... thank you"

Angelina shrugged "Well, you've always been a decent enough judge of character, so we might as well give him the benefit of the doubt." It was hardly a ringing endorsement, but in comparison with the way Draco had been treated by his own house it could hardly have been bettered.

Harry leaned across for a pot of coffee and poured Draco a cup. He certainly looked as if he was in need of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hogwarts with Draco was certainly... different. In some ways their 'apartment' was the least of the changes, significant as a double bed was in their lives. Draco ate all his meals at the Gryffindor table now, with or without Harry. All of the Gryffindors treated him as an honorary member of their house, and he had been trusted with the password to the common room. It had taken him a few visits to feel welcome there, but now he came and went in a reasonably relaxed way, particularly when Harry was busy elsewhere. It had been strange for Harry to get back to Quidditch practice, especially since Draco had given up his place on the Slytherin team, and spending an evening away from Draco had been surprisingly emotional at first. But they both agreed that they had to have their own lives as well as spending time together, and it was fun having things to 'catch up' on when they got back to their apartment at the end of the day.

They had settled into using the bedroom they had slept in on their first night and only used the other to store their empty trunks. But one day, a few weeks into term, Draco surprised Harry by leading him through there in the evening.

He had moved a big leather armchair from the sitting room into the bedroom, swapping it with a fabric one which had been there. It was facing a large mirror, which had been moved across the room. Draco had also done something to the windows which subtly obscured the view.

He was blushing slightly "I reckon I owe you a big thank-you for the way you've been looking after me since we got back. No don't deny it, I know how much effort you've put into making sure I'm ok. And I know I've been a bit, well, undemonstrative, lately. So I thought I could... make it up to you"

Harry looked from Draco to the chair, to the mirror, and back again, then grinned.

The view was as beautiful as he had hoped. They had undressed each other slowly, touching and kissing as they went, then Draco had backed Harry up towards the chair and pushed him down onto it, before climbing seductively up onto his lap. Harry could look over Draco's shoulder and watch his back, his butt, his slender legs and feet, and below them his own legs and, as he raised his lover up, his erection just waiting for that gorgeous arse to descend onto it and be filled.

The only downside, he reflected afterwards as Draco sprawled in his arms, was that the sight of Draco flexing his legs while Harry's cock appeared and vanished in the space between them had been so erotic that he hadn't spent as long savouring the experience as he might have done. It had been the quick and breathless kind of sex, rather than the kind that lasts. But, since they were still here, and could take all night if they wanted unlike their wedding 'night', it definitely had possibilities. Draco was close to sleep though... Harry's cock hardened at the thought, and he ran his fingers gently down that slim back, making his lover squirm against him... Draco nuzzled against his neck and murmured "So long as you carry me to bed afterwards, my love" and Harry needed no further invitation. He lifted Draco up onto him again, giving a low moan of pleasure as he watched their reflections make love in the mirror. He took his time, lifting and lowering Draco in a slow rhythm and savouring every moment until he brought his lover to a quivering orgasm against his belly and then cried out as his own body tipped over into ecstasy.

As he had promised, he carried Draco through to bed once his leg muscles had stopped feeling like jelly, and pulled him into a close embrace before they slept. "I think that's a wonderful use for a spare room" he murmured. Draco giggled in response "Oh, I have other ideas too, I'd hate for us to get to be an old married couple who only have sex in their bed." Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, it sounded as if he had a lot to look forward to.

* * *

Harry hadn't realised how subdued Draco had become until he started to return to something more like his normal self again. It began with a first year girl, almost in tears as her friend failed to explain where she was going wrong with her Potions homework. Draco was sitting in the Gryffindor common room at the time. He carefully marked his place in his book then walked over with a reassuring smile and offered to help. At first it was only first years who would ask, then gradually some of the older students followed suit. Harry would often come in to look for him only to find him patiently explaining Potions, or Arithmancy, or Runes. Draco really had a knack for teaching, Harry realised with surprise as he listened in, not just providing answers but going back to the basics to see where they had gone wrong, then gently leading them onwards until their current homework was no longer a mystery.

Draco seemed to flourish - Harry thought for a while that it was simply that Draco enjoyed the task, but after a while he realised that Dumbledore had understood Draco far better than he had himself, when he had stressed the importance of Draco being part of the school community. Draco had grown up thinking of himself as 'Lucius Malfoy's son', and then as 'a Slytherin', and both of those identities had been lost. Being 'Harry Potter's husband' was all very well, but it was hardly the kind of solid self-identity that a person needed in itself. Harry had the luxury of being 'husband' as well as 'Gryffindor' and 'seeker' and 'son of James and Lily' as well as 'friend' to many. Draco was having to find those things for himself again, and 'tutor' gave him a sense of self-worth that he had developed for himself, and was all the stronger for it.

His self-confidence was building again, and it showed.

* * *

Their 'spare room' saw a lot of use as the term wore on, with Draco leading Harry there when he wanted to try something new, or simply to take the lead in their love-making. He pitched their tiny little Muggle tent there, with tent pegs enchanted to keep it in position without damage to the carpeted floor, and they spent the night in the enclosed space with Draco positioning himself on all fours above Harry, his mouth getting busy while his own erection dangled enticingly over Harry's mouth to be treated like a lollipop, or pumped eagerly into Harry's waiting mouth and throat while his knees spread out wide to either side to bring him down low onto his lover's body. Other nights they would use the bed, with Draco pinning Harry beneath him and penetrating him roughly as he moaned and gasped at the intensity of the sensation. Or they would use the chair, or reposition the mirror to show them in bed, or stay almost fully-clothed and fuck each other senseless as hard and fast as they could manage.

And as time passed, Draco's confidence spread back to their main bedroom again, and the soft gentle Draco who passively accepted Harry's attentions was more frequently replaced by his sexually voracious counterpart. Harry cheered inwardly the first time he was bent over their bed and very thoroughly fucked. His Draco was back to his normal self again.


	16. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional warning:** The next three chapters are going to feature suggestions of non-con (i.e. rape and sexual abuse), but I've tried to make them fairly mild.
> 
> However, if the whole topic is something you'd prefer to avoid, then you might prefer to skip right to chapter 19 for the remainder of the story.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Harry Potter and his..." Voldemort looked Draco up and down before finishing the sentence "... fuck-toy. How very kind of you to come and visit me. I'm sure you can imagine how much I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Harry, and at Christmas-time too." Draco trembled, pinned by Voldemort's arm and with a wand point directly under his chin. Harry looked frantically around the room in the hopes of finding something to help him. But the room did not provide anything - only Lucius Malfoy looking triumphant, two other Death Eaters holding Harry, and the huge snake, Nagini, circling the room and sniffing at the air.

He could get away himself, he was sure of that, but he wouldn't leave without Draco. Whatever hopes Draco had been harbouring about his father, they must surely have been dashed now. The possibility of reconciliation had led Draco to contact his mother, and they had been invited to Malfoy Manor for a meal over the Christmas holidays. Harry had doubted Lucius's intentions from the start, but he couldn't bear to keep Draco away from his parents if there was any hope at all. And so they had come. But Voldemort had been waiting in the Dining Hall, and had slammed and bolted the doors and pulled Draco to his side before Harry had been able to react.

Voldemort was looking appraisingly down at Draco again "And what a pretty present you have brought me, too. I'm sure I shall enjoy him very much"

Harry struggled against the Death Eaters who were holding him, snarling in his anger at Voldemort. But it was Lucius who spoke, clearly trying not to show fear and disgust on his face or in his voice. "My Lord, I..." He bowed his head subserviently "I thought we had agreed that you would return my son to me once you had Harry Potter within your grasp."

"Of course, Lucius, I just plan to borrow him for a while first. You shall have him back soon enough. After all, it's not as if he was still a virgin, is it. Potter has broken him in thoroughly by now, I have no doubt. Isn't that right, Harry? You took his virginity long ago and have been fucking him constantly ever since. He'll warm my bed very nicely. I'll give him back once I'm tired of him, Lucius, you may be certain of that."

Lucius nodded in what seemed like obedience to his master. Harry couldn't help a certain amount of sick satisfaction that at least Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be getting what he had expected out of the deal. But if only it wasn't at the cost of Draco. He was clearly terrified, his body tense and rigid where he remained at Voldemort's feet, his face white and drawn.

Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters holding Harry - "Take him down to the dungeon, and make him regret having decided to cross me. In fact, make him regret ever having been born at all. But keep him alive. I shall pay him a visit in a day or two. Perhaps if my little bed-warmer has excelled himself in his efforts to please me, then I may decide to let Potter live a while longer. Yes... my pretty little fuck-toy can keep him as a pet. So long as he remembers who owns him now of course."

Draco looked as though he might be physically sick at the thought, and was shaking uncontrollably as Harry was dragged away kicking and screaming.

Lucius Malfoy followed him and the Death Eaters down to the dungeon and watched as he was chained to the wall. A table of ugly-looking implements stood nearby and the Death Eaters both grinned in expectation. Harry knew he would be able to get out of the chains when he needed to, but that wouldn't help him to get Draco back or to get both of them safely away. For that he needed help. He took a chance - "You want to talk to me" he called out to Lucius as he was turning to leave, putting all the compulsion into his voice that he could muster. It would only work if it were true, or at least if Lucius didn't actively dislike the idea. For a moment Harry wondered if Lucius's hatred of him would overwhelm any interest he had in what Harry had to say. But then he turned back and smiled maliciously at Harry before saying to the Death Eaters. "Would you mind giving me a few moments alone with my son-in-law? I doubt he'll be very chatty after you've had your fun with him."

They grinned back at Lucius, no doubt believing that he planned to cause Harry some serious pain. "We'll give you more than a few moments, I'm sure you have a few things you'd like to say to him. We've got him trussed up nice and tight so feel free to be as inventive as you like. We'll be up in the kitchen when you're done."

Once they were gone, Lucius simply stood there, watching but saying nothing.

Harry focussed as best he could, trying not to think of what Voldemort might already be doing to Draco, knowing that he only had one chance to convince Lucius to help free his son. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of what he needed, and what he could promise in return. "You don't like me and I don't like you, but we both love Draco." Merlin, he hoped that was true. "Voldemort... he'll break him. Body, mind and soul, he'll break Draco so far that he'll never recover. Whatever he gives back to you, it won't really be Draco any more. Not the Draco you know, the one you brought up, the one who still loves you and wanted so badly to be forgiven that he would take the chance of coming here to do it. You have to help me. You have to tell me what weaknesses Voldemort has so that I can defeat him."

Lucius was still silent, but at least he wasn't arguing or walking away. Was he convinced? Harry was sincere, and he was putting all his effort into his voice and expression. But even if Lucius believed what he said, would he want to help? Maybe he was still so angry at Draco that he wanted him to suffer.

Finally Lucius spoke, his usual drawl sounding strained "And how exactly do you plan to defeat the Dark Lord even if I tell you his weaknesses? You are chained to a wall in a dungeon. You have no wand, no plan, no accomplices. The only thing your foolish schemes could achieve is a quick death for you, and I have no intention of letting that happen while Draco suffers. You will remain here, and provide entertainment for my associates for as long as my son is forced to provide entertainment for the Dark Lord. And when those two run out of ideas, we shall bring in others, some of whom are as... affectionate... as the Dark Lord himself."

"But if I could? If I could free myself from these chains, and perform magic? Would you help me then? Is there something I could do, something that would get him away from Draco for long enough for you to get him safe? I'll take my chances, so long as Draco is away from here, somewhere far away where he can't be found. Could you get him back to Hogwarts? Dumbledore can protect him if you can get him inside the grounds."

Lucius was looking at him disbelievingly now "Back to Hogwarts? Back to his House dormitory? And just how long do you think he would last there if it was known that I had rebelled against Lord Voldemort?"

"Back to Gryffindor Tower. The Slytherins made it clear enough at the start of the term that he wasn't one of them any more, and he hasn't been inside their House since, or eaten a meal at their table. Draco has friends. Proper friends. They'll take him in and keep him safe, until I get back or... well, as long as they have to. Do we have a deal?"

Lucius sneered, but then said "Why not? If you can free yourself from that, without a wand, then you may actually have some chance of success."

Harry smiled, and wriggled free of the chains, to a startled look from Lucius Malfoy. "Oh, and wandless magic, here you go - " and levitated one of the torture devices off the table. "I'm also very, very fast. See?" He added the final word from the far side of the room. "So, how do I get him away from Draco?"

"You attack the snake" The words fell from Lucius's lips without apparently being filtered by his brain first. Hardly surprising, perhaps, since it was still trying to catch up with the impossibilities he had just seen. He shook himself. "You owe me an explanation, Potter. But that will have to wait. If you survive, you can tell me

then. Attack that snake and Voldemort will know about it straight away, and will rush to defend it. I don't know why he values it so highly, useful though it is, but any risk to its life is treated as though it were a risk to his own. While you do that, I will go in and get Draco. We can apparate directly to the gates of Hogwarts. Draco at least will be able to open them and walk through, since he is a registered student. Hopefully a Hogwarts governor will have the same ability, but if not then I will see him through safely and the gates closed behind him, then make my way into Hogsmead and send an owl to the school to have him collected from there."

Harry nodded. It was a straightforward enough plan, and there was no need to add any embellishment. He crept up out of the dungeon as silently as possible, with Lucius directly behind him. They passed the kitchen without being seen - looking through the half-open door, Harry could see the backs of both Death Eaters, sitting by the range with a bottle of wine between them, no doubt expecting Lucius to be busy with his captive for quite some time. At the main hallway they split up - the snake apparently spent most of its time prowling the upper corridor when its master was focussed on something else. Lucius ducked into a doorway to wait until Harry's fight with the snake brought Voldemort out.

It took Harry a few goes to find the snake, as there were several stairways and passages, but then he saw it, avidly watching a small hole in the skirting, doubtless waiting for some small creature to emerge. Harry hadn't planned much about how to attack it, beyond bringing an implement with a long handle and a nastily-hooked blade from the dungeon. How exactly it was meant to be used for torture he didn't know, but it gave every appearance of being painful. He moved up to the snake at his top speed, hacked the hook into the flesh of its back, then tugged it free and moved away again. It seemed unable to deal with the speed of the attack, being unaccustomed to encountering anything quicker than its own strikes. He darted in again and again, occasionally having to use his foot to hold Nagini down while he pulled the weapon back out. Then with a roaring scream, Voldemort thundered up the stairs towards them, blood pouring from the back of his robes in several places. Harry was startled for a moment - had Lucius attacked Voldemort directly? Or had Draco found some chance to defend himself? Then he realised that the pattern of wounds matched what he had been inflicting on the snake, and he fell to attacking it with greater fury. Until then his intention had only been to injure it enough to pull Voldemort away from whatever horrors he was inflicting on Draco, since he had no particular hatred for the animal and a fair amount of sympathy for snakes in general. In other circumstances he might have spoken to it, tried to reason with it, but there had not been any time to try out such a risky strategy when Draco was in danger.

But now he hated it as a representative of its evil master, and took two or three strikes at it on each visit. It was slowing now, its movements becoming uncoordinated. And Voldemort's movements matched it, he was struggling to get up the stairs, fumbling with his wand, bleeding profusely. Another hack, and another, until with a sickening wrench his blade severed the spine as he tried to pull it out, his foot planted solidly just below the cut. And Voldemort's head fell forward too, his neck no longer supporting it, blood gushing from open arteries, splashing onto the floor and walls. Harry finished the job on the snake, almost sawing his way through the remaining skin and flesh to separate it completely, his eyes flashing from one enemy to the other, watching with an oddly detached sense of curiosity as the Dark Lord's head finally fell from his shoulders and bounced repeatedly down the stairs.

Then, at last, Harry stopped and took a deep breath. It was over, finished. He could hear screams and shouts from downstairs as the head continued its journey to the bottom of the staircase and along the corridor, and he slumped heavily against the wall, trying to regain his focus.

Then, with a sickening jolt, he thought of Draco. Had Lucius got him away? Were they still here? Trapped, injured, even dead? He flung himself headlong down the stairs to get back to the Dining Room. It was unoccupied, though his stomach almost leapt out through his mouth as he saw pieces of shredded clothing all over the room. He recognised some of the scraps - Draco's shirt, bought new for the occasion, his scarf, a black one to replace the Slytherin colours - all now in thin strips as though cut from his body. And blood splashed over everything, the stench filling his nostrils and turning his stomach. Was Draco dead, cut to ribbons by that sick, sadistic ...?

Harry forced himself to calm down. Voldemort had been cut and bleeding. It could just be his, it might not be Draco's. The clothes... the clothes were bad enough. He pushed down his horror at what Draco might have gone through here. He had to get to him, right now.

Harry's broom was in the closet by the door, where one of the house elfs had put it neatly when they arrived. Harry grabbed it and was out of the house and into the sky without delay, rushing headlong towards Hogwarts in the hope that Lucius had managed to get Draco there, only praying that he was not too badly hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was never sure afterwards how quickly he had managed the trip, but a shower of icicles fell from his cloak as he landed by the main door of Hogwarts and strode towards it. It was securely shut and barred, that at least gave him hope that Draco and Lucius had made it to the castle and raised the alarm. He pushed against it and it resisted, but then his anger grew at the fact that it would keep him from holding Draco in his arms, for possibly his last ever breaths if that bastard had indulged his vicious sadistic side. Harry had little reason to doubt what Voldemort could be like - his sick pleasure in taunting and hurting an unarmed boy, tying him to a grave, causing him pain just because he could, was a sharp memory which still came back to haunt Harry sometimes on a cold dark night. And that had just been for idle fun, in front of his followers. What would he be capable of when alone with a helpless young man whom he planned to use as a sex toy?

He strode through the doors and into the stairwell, to meet the astonished face of Professor Snape. "Draco. Where?" Harry managed through gritted teeth.

"Hospital Wing" Snape replied. Harry didn't hear the rest of his words, as he raced at his full speed up the stairs and towards his love. As he reached the Hospital Wing he heard Draco's voice, shouting, almost screaming, something incoherent and he smashed through the door only to see Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy wrestling a naked and bloody Draco onto the bed as Madam Pomfrey advanced with a glass of a pale green potion. With a gesture he threw all of them away from his Draco and rushed forward to grab him and hold him. He was alive!

Draco was saying something Harry couldn't make out, then wriggling out to arms length, running his hands over Harry's arms and chest, asking a question repeatedly. Harry fought to focus on the words but everything felt strange, his senses heightened and yet nothing was properly focussed. There was something he needed to explain, or to ask, which was it? Draco was alive, he was moving. His body was covered in cuts and smeared with blood, but he was conscious and in one piece. One piece. That's what he had to explain. "Voldemort. I cut the head off. Blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood." He could see it again now, red and bubbling, spurting out of the severed neck, up onto the walls, onto him. He could still smell it, everywhere around him. Blood. Lots and lots of hot, tangy, spurting blood... "You smell of blood." He grabbed Draco close and pushed his face into that lovely neck, feeling the pulse throbbing just under the surface, tasting blood on his tongue as he kissed the warm flesh.

Then Draco was wriggling again, pulling away from him, saying something about needing to get clean. Draco liked being clean, he remembered that. That was all right, he could wait, a little while at least. And now Draco was dragging him across the room and tugging his robes off. OK. It seemed that Draco wanted him to get clean too. Yes that was it, Draco had pulled him into the small bathroom just off the hospital dormitory and was pulling at the rest of his clothes, throwing them out through the still-open door. Harry felt detached from his body, from what Draco was doing. But he wasn't unhappy about it - if Draco wanted them both to be clean, then that wasn't a problem. He liked Draco to be happy. He allowed Draco to push the door shut then drag him into the shower cabinet and turn on the water, hands rubbing all over him, water, soap, water, Draco's whole body rubbing up against him, face to face, chest to chest, then turning so taut buttocks could rub up against him. And still he felt detached. Once they were clean he would put his mouth back against that perfect neck and take his lover's blood. But Draco seemed to want something first. He had one of Harry's hands now and rubbing it against his groin, saying frantically "Come on Harry, you know what you want. Remember. You want this." He knew what he wanted, and moved in to press his lips against Draco's throat to get it.

Draco wriggled free again, then said desperately "Harry. Harry. Remember." He looked so unhappy. Harry knew he was doing something wrong, to make his Draco look so sad. He stroked Draco's face. "What... tell me what you want... don't understand..." That pinched face took on a determined look. "I... I want to fuck you in the mouth, Harry. I want your mouth on my cock, sucking me off." Harry grinned. That he could understand. He dropped to his knees on the floor of the shower and wrapped his lips around his lover's erection, licking and sucking it. If this was what his Draco wanted, then of course he'd do it. Draco's fingers were twined in his hair, Draco's voice echoing in his ears, begging him to remember, but he had no idea what he was meant to remember, he could only think of that beautiful pulse beating in his lover's neck. That's where his mouth would be next, just as soon as he had made his Draco happy. They would finish this. Draco would slump in his arms. His mouth would find that pulse and... mmm, salty... and taste... salt here... he would... mmm, salt, salt, salt, more salt, need more, get more... suck harder, no teeth, hold him tight, keep him still... yes! A mouthful of hot salt, and another and another. He sucked greedily until he could pull no more out, then licked everywhere to get the final taste off the skin, and then... Harry looked up in horror. "Oh God, Draco, did I hurt you?" He struggled to his feet, pushing Draco's head to one side then the other. No bites, no bruises. Cuts everywhere, long shallow cuts all over Draco's body. Was that him? He remembered cutting, slashing. Was that what Draco had wanted him to remember?

Draco had a hand either side of his face now, forcing him to stop moving, to focus. "Harry. Stop. You didn't hurt me. Everything is all right. It's over now."

"Over?"

"Yes. We're safe. We're at Hogwarts. In the Hospital Wing. Do you remember that? Remember coming to find me?"

Harry nodded. He could remember that.

"OK. And how do you feel now? Are you all right? What do you want, Harry?"

Harry thought for a while. "Sleep"

Draco smiled at him. "Sleep sounds like an excellent idea. But first we need to turn off the shower and get dry."

Harry just let Draco sort everything, tugging him out of the shower, rubbing at him with a towel, then getting a dry one around his waist, doing the same to himself, then leading Harry by the hand out of the bathroom and back into the main dormitory, over to a bed, pushing him back against it, telling him to lie down. Harry kept a tight hold of Draco. He wanted sleep but he wasn't going to let go. He allowed himself to be pushed backwards, but still kept hold. That would work. Draco's voice was muffled "I cannot sleep like this. Budge over. Now." He sighed and shifted himself across the bed, then eased his grip enough to let Draco move slightly, his lover wriggling into the space he had made alongside him on the bed. Then he finally allowed himself to sleep, drifting off to a soft voice he could feel against his chest, and other soft voices around the room. Whatever they were saying could wait. He would find out in the morning.

When he awoke it was bright daylight, and Draco wasn't beside him. He sat up and looked around in a brief panic, only to relax again when he found Draco sitting next to the bed, eating toast and drinking coffee. He smiled, and Draco grinned back. "Want some?" They shared the breakfast, and were just finishing up when Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy entered the room.

"Harry. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling this morning? We can get in one of the healers from St Mungo's if you feel it would be helpful...?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. Normal again." He grimaced. "Well, normal for me, anyway." He stifled a yawn "Tired though, I haven't slept this late since... well, for ages"

"That's hardly surprising, Harry. It seems that you flew here all the way from Malfoy Manor?" Harry nodded. "And we had barely had time to get the basic details from Draco and Lucius, and send a team of aurors to investigate, so you must have made incredible speed. You may be physically capable of such things, but you do not have limitless reserves of energy, however young and healthy you may be."

Harry nodded. "You sent aurors. What did they find? Was he still... I mean, I don't know how he ended up dead..."

Dumbledore looked a little puzzled. "Perhaps you could tell us what happened? Your account last night was somewhat... disjointed."

"Lucius would have told you... we agreed I would attack the snake and he'd grab Draco and get him to safety?" Dumbledore nodded. "So I went up the stairs and found the snake, and cut it with a... sort of hooked knife thing? I ran in fast and cut it then got out of range again. After a few goes, Voldemort came up the stairs, bleeding from his back, bleeding where I was cutting... sort of... I mean he's not a snake, but there were three cuts diagonally just the same..." Harry frowned, it seemed stranger to describe than it had been at the time. "So I cut it more, faster, and one cut went right through its spine, and... Voldemort's head fell forward and there was blood everywhere. And I... kept cutting the snake's head until it fell off, and Voldemort's head fell off too and rolled down the stairs." Yeah, and that doesn't sound totally insane, he thought to himself.

Dumbledore looked unconvinced. "It must have been very confusing and traumatic, Harry. When you arrived here you were quite... overwrought. It's all right if your memories are a little jumbled at this stage."

"Is he dead? For now at least, I mean? I know he doesn't stay that way long..."

"Yes Harry, he is very definitely dead. That body is at any rate, which is as close as can be reasonably achieved in the case of Lord Voldemort. His head had indeed rolled down the stairs, separate from the rest of his body which was found at the top of the stairs along with the head and body of his snake. Both heads were severed at the neck, at much the same position. The bodies were examined and then burned, as an additional precaution."

* * *

"Ah, Harry, if you don't mind me asking, did you and my father talk earlier?"

"Mmm, yeah. I thought I should apologise for throwing him across the room when I came into the Hospital Wing. He was pretty much ok for once. Polite, y'know? Why d'you ask?"

"He just congratulated me on our marriage, which seemed... surprising. I just wondered if you'd said or done something that changed his mind about things, that's all. I guess saving me from the Dark Lord is enough to explain it, though." Draco grinned.

Harry smiled back. For most fathers that would be plenty to explain a change of heart, though Lucius Malfoy wasn't 'most fathers'. He thought back over the conversation. "It was a bit odd, to be honest. I apologised, said I was a bit freaked when I came in and saw the two of them grabbing you. And he said something about maybe I was a bit possessive where you were concerned, which I agreed with. But then I said it was more about being protective, since you were screaming at the time and I didn't understand why. And he looked a bit... I dunno... odd, and said something about next thing I'd be saying I was 'attentive' towards you as well. So I said, well, depends what you mean, and he said it meant taking care of you, making you happy. So I said well, yeah, of course I take care of you and do everything I can to make you happy, and that I'd be making sure you were happy all day every day given half a chance. Um, Draco, why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide. "Ah, I'll tell you in a minute. What did my father say to that?"

"He looked about as weirded out as you do now and said he didn't realise that's how it was, then asked if the Headmaster was ok about me being a vampire. Which got me a bit irritated to be honest so I said he doesn't have to be ok about it because I'm not a vampire. And he sort of looked at me for ages and then said OK I wasn't a vampire and you weren't my dinner date. And then Madam Pomfrey came in to check on me so we stopped talking."

Draco was opening and closing his mouth now, clearly unsure how to say what he wanted to express. "C'mon Draco, spit it out. Obviously I said something wrong, but I don't get it. What did I say?"

"Well, it's... it's about vampires, Harry. Which you're not, I totally agree you're not... But... well, you've heard that term before haven't you? Dinner date? The idea that some people let a vampire feed off them, and it's kind of an ongoing relationship? And they're happy to go along with it?" Harry nodded, Mr Weasley had mentioned the term when he had first heard about him and Draco. "Well, did you ever wonder what they get out of it? Not the vampire I mean, that's pretty obvious, but the other person?" Harry shrugged. Mr Weasley had seemed to imply that it was just about social status in dark wizard circles, but Draco couldn't be thinking about just that.

"Well, those three words sum up how vampires feel towards their, y'know, lover. Possessive - they hate anyone else going near them, specially around the full moon. Protective - they will claim their lover at almost any cost, and protect them from anyone and anything. And attentive - they want their lover to be happy and stay with them, so they make sure it's in their interests to stick around... Harry, you have to have wondered why vampires get such a romantic reputation, yeah? There's really nothing romantic about sucking someone's blood. It's the rest of what they do that gets them that reputation. Being... attentive..."

Harry frowned. "OK, so I look after you. But that's being nice, not romantic, isn't it?"

Draco blushed. "My father... he's quite old-fashioned sometimes, in how he puts things. When he says things like 'looking after someone' and 'making them happy' he doesn't mean quite what you think. He means, well, you know, taking care of them in bed. Making them happy in that kind of way."

Harry looked at him in horror. "You mean I just told your father that given half a chance I'd be fucking you all day every day?"

"Well, more that you'd be giving me orgasms all day every day. Slightly different emphasis, but yeah that's about it."

"No wonder he looked so weirded out. Hell of a thing for your son-in-law to come out and say." Harry fumed at himself, then the other shoe dropped. "Oh God, those words, so far as he's concerned I practically said 'I'm a vampire', didn't I? Even though I then said I wasn't. And then he said... 'Very well, Harry Potter. You are not a vampire and Draco is not your dinner date'... but he doesn't believe that does he, he thinks I am...?"

Draco nodded "I think he meant 'Ok we're both going to politely pretend that we don't know this, even though we do.'"

"And if I go chase after him and say 'No, really, honestly, I'm not'? He's going to think I'm just making sure he knows not to mention it to anyone, right?"

Draco nodded.

"And... after all that... he congratulated you on marrying me? That's him being sarcastic then?"

Draco shook his head.

"Draco, seriously, you're not telling me he thinks it's a good thing to be married to a vampire?"

Draco shrugged. "You'll protect me from anything. You're powerful enough to do it. And you'll make sure I'm a very, very happy boy every night. What's not to like? A bite on the neck from time to time? No big deal. You won't turn me, I'm too useful. In an odd kind of way, I'm safer married to you than to almost anyone else. And, socially, there's no real problem with being a vampire, as long as you're not the kind who goes around attacking people indiscriminately."

"But... but I can't have him going round telling people I'm a vampire!"

A shake of the head "Don't worry, he won't. That's what he meant. You're not a vampire, he agreed that. Whatever he believes privately he's not going to get you angry by going against that."

Harry must have looked unconvinced because Draco continued gently "Harry, do you have any idea what you looked like when you came into the Hospital Wing? You had your enemy's blood literally dripping off you! You threw three people across the room with barely a gesture. He had already seen you free yourself from his dungeon as though it was nothing, and then, having killed the Dark Lord, you flew the length of the country in little more than the time it took us to apparate and walk up from the gate. My father may have his faults but he isn't stupid and he isn't reckless. Making you angry is not going to be at the top of his to-do list anytime soon!"


	18. Chapter 18

Draco's sleep was badly disturbed that night - he tossed and turned, and woke repeatedly in a cold sweat every time he did manage to drop off. They were back in their apartment, Madam Pomfrey having agreed that there was nothing more for which they needed to be kept in the Hospital Wing. Harry tried holding Draco as he slept, tried keeping to the far side of the bed, tried everything he could think of, but Draco was exhausted and miserable the next morning. Harry tried encouraging him to talk - he had said nothing about what had happened between Harry being taken from the room and them being reunited at Hogwarts, but Draco simply said that nothing important had happened, and snapped at Harry to leave him be.

The next evening, he could tell that Draco was delaying heading for bed, doubtless dreading another sleepless night. He gently took him by the hand and led him to the spare room, ignoring his fearful expression, and pushed him into the Muggle tent still fully-dressed. They lay side by side in the tiny enclosed space, just holding hands. Harry was drifting off to sleep when Draco finally started to speak, his voice very quiet, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted Harry to hear him. Harry lay still and quiet, and let his lover unburden himself.

"He...made me get down on my knees. He kept... saying things... the whole time he was... y'know. Calling me a slut and a whore, telling me all the things he was planning to do to me, how he'd have me moaning and begging him for more. I... I couldn't stop him, and when he... I had to swallow it all. When he let me go I just curled up on the floor and threw it all up on the carpet. And he... he laughed. He told me to... to drop my trousers and spill my seed onto his feet. I wouldn't, even when he used a spell to... to give me a hard-on. It really ached, but I wouldn't undress and touch it. So he... started slashing at me with his wand, cutting through my clothes, until I was naked. Then he dragged me in front of him and m...made my hand move, made it... made me... jerk off, while he watched. And he was rubbing at himself while he watched me, and moaning and grunting, really getting off on it. Just after I came, his whole body started convulsing, and he started shrieking. I thought maybe he was coming, but then there was blood running down his arms and round his side and he turned and ran out of the room with blood running down his back, and I just stood there and watched him go. Then, then my father was there, grabbing me and we were outside Hogwarts, by the gates. He got his cloak round me and asked if I could walk ok. And I said we had to go back to get you out, but he said you were right behind us and would meet us inside Hogwarts so I didn't argue, and we went all the way into the castle and the Headmaster was there and took us right up to Madam Pomfrey while Father was explaining how we'd been attacked. And then you still weren't there and Father wasn't explaining it right and I wanted to go back for you but they wouldn't listen. They kept just saying it would all be fine and trying to give me a potion to get me to sleep. And... and then they flew away from me and you were there and everything was perfect for about a second, until I saw the blood all over you. And... and I thought... I thought you were horribly injured and I could just see you collapsing there in my arms and..." his voice broke off, and Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly. "And I thought, I could have kept you alive" he continued in a tiny little voice "I should have just let him... do the things he wanted to do. He said he'd let you live if I pleased him. I should have said yes, should have sucked him off, should have done a striptease, should have played with myself if he wanted to watch me. Should have... got down on the floor and spread myself and said 'Fuck me, master'. Should've..."

Harry turned and grabbed Draco by the shoulders and said thickly "No! No, you should never have to even think of doing those things. Not for me, not for anything. I would die inside every minute of every day if I thought you were going through that just to protect me. He was only hurting you to get at me. It's my fault Draco, it's all my fault. I should never have got you mixed up in my mess of a life. You... you could be normal, lead a normal life, with someone who doesn't make Dark Lords into his sworn enemy."

Draco gave him a rather watery grin. "But who would want to be normal when they could have all this?" he waved his hand around the tent. "Let's be honest we're both a little... unusual" He linked their hands together "I...was scared and I was angry. And I can't promise that I've completely stopped being either yet. I'm also... worried. About us. You... I know why you didn't fancy me in the shower, and you were too exhausted that first night to do anything. But... does it spoil everything, Harry? For me to be... dirty?"

Harry frowned "You're not dirty. Nothing that someone else does against your will could ever make you dirty. I hated the idea that he was hurting you, that you'd be physically and emotionally damaged by what he did. Not that you'd be dirty afterwards. Maybe that you'd feel dirty to yourself. But not to me. You're still my Draco, perfect and beautiful in every way." He ran his fingers down Draco's arm, slowly and gently, then lifted the hand to his mouth and softly kissed each finger, then the palm. "Shall I check that you're clean all over? Just to reassure you of course, not because I'm a lecherous pervert who wants to get his tongue into every nook and cranny of that gorgeous body of yours."

Draco giggled, then said "Maybe you should clean me like a cat, just to be certain?"

Harry grinned back "I'll bet I can make you sound exactly like a kitten while I do it."

He gently removed Draco's shirt and licked his way up one arm, across the collarbone and down the other, then started again from the neck and worked his way down, carefully paying attention to every square inch of skin. When he reached the waistband he unfastened and pulled the trousers off, then worked his way across the taut abdomen, jutting hipbones, down the outside of one buttock, across the thighs, up the other side, before working down again and lapping assiduously at Draco's genitals. He did indeed sound just like a mewling kitten as he came and Harry lapped up the semen from his skin.

He continued on down, alternating between the legs as he wriggled down to reach all the way to a pair of perfect feet, then flipped Draco over to work his way back up, starting with the soles of his feet. When he reached the beautifully dimpled buttocks, Draco moaned and spread his thighs out wider at the sensation, and Harry let his tongue wander everywhere, making Draco's hands twine in the sleeping bag beneath him as he cried out wordlessly. It wasn't long before Draco convulsed under him, ejaculating into the soft folds of the sleeping bag with a sound that was close to a sob.

Harry's tongue resumed its journey, and Draco relaxed again under him as he licked his way up ribs and spine, shoulder blades and neck, before flipping him back over and attending to the sticky mess at his groin. By the time he was clean again he was also hard. Harry didn't play or tease this time, just opened his mouth and throat wide and sucked him to orgasm, then lay down beside him and pulled the exhausted form up onto his chest, tugging the sleeping bag up around them with a quick cleaning charm to freshen it up.

Some time in the early hours he woke to find Draco regarding him curiously. "How come you're still dressed and I'm naked?" he asked.

"Well, I had to undress you to lick you clean. And then, well you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you by wriggling out of my clothes."

"Mmmm hmmm. Are you sure it wasn't some kind of, what did you call it - 'lecherous pervert' - kind of thing? You know, some chance to get me all naked and squirming up against you, kind of like this?" Draco's fingers had worked his fly down while he was talking, and were now exploring as he, frankly, squirmed against Harry. Harry's brain wasn't too sure where Draco was going with this, but his cock certainly wasn't objecting as nimble fingers worked their way into his underpants and caressed hot skin.

"I'm thinking maybe you were imagining something like this" Draco continued seductively, carefully freeing Harry's cock from his underpants so that it poked out of his open fly, then wriggling up to sit astride him, his own erection alongside Harry's, a hand wrapped around both together. Harry brought his arms up to touch and stroke his lover, but Draco held his hands and pushed his arms down, then said "Hmmm, hands up behind your head I think. Look but don't touch." Harry was quick to obey, sure he would enjoy whatever odd thought had occurred to Draco.

Draco grinned at him, then began to slide his hands over his own body, rubbing his nipples, smoothing hands down across his stomach and out over his hips and buttocks, before wrapping one around both their cocks again and moving in a slow rhythm. The sight of Draco's naked body writhing above him and the feel of weight shifting on and off his lap more than compensated for any lack of other stimuli and Harry was soon arching his back to thrust up against the movements. Apparently this didn't count as 'touching', or else Draco has eased that restriction, as he simply gripped tighter and increased the pace while running the fingers of his free hand back up his body and then sucked lasciviously on his fingers. That was the final straw for Harry, and he ejaculated hard, his semen splashing out onto Draco's pale flesh and his own trousers, to be followed a moment later by Draco's own orgasm.

Draco shifted his legs slightly and lay down full length on top of Harry, his hands around his lover's wrists, holding them in position still behind his head, then said in a serious tone. "Have I told you recently just how much I love you? That was one of the things I kept finding myself thinking about - I couldn't recall if I had said 'I love you' at any point that day. The idea that one or both of us could be dead without another chance to say it, to show it. And then the idea that everything might be spoilt, even if we both survived, that you might look at me in disgust after he had shoved his filthy body into me. That you might never want me again. I don't think I could survive without you. I love you so very, very much Harry. And now you're mine again I never want to let you go, I'll never let you out of my sight. I'm going to keep you right here, pinned, safe. And you're going to like it so much you'll stay exactly where you are forever."

Harry smiled up at him. "I love you more than life itself, Draco. And if you want to keep me here under you for the rest of our lives then I will be more than happy to oblige. There is one minor change I'd like to request though?"

"Of course. What would you like me to do?"

"Um, would you mind terribly just moving my trousers a bit?"

Draco looked startled, then blushed and wriggled off Harry, before carefully popping his softening cock back in through the unfastened fly and patting it.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. Feel free to let it out again any time though. It enjoyed that. Am I allowed to move my arms again now?"

Draco nodded, still blushing. Harry moved his hands out from behind his head and sat up, then took Draco's hands in his and kissed them softly. "I love you. And I love everything that you do. And I rather think I would enjoy everything that you can imagine doing to me or with me. Will you promise me something?" Draco nodded silently

"Will you let that lovely active imagination of yours loose on me any time you get the urge?" Draco was blushing more deeply now and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. He very gently turned Draco's face to his and waited for his eyes to lift from the floor before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. "I'm not teasing you, my love" He let his voice get husky, making no secret of how arousing Draco's actions had been. "That was wonderful. I'd never imagined it could feel so sexy to let you take care of me that way. I've always wanted to be, well, the one who was doing things to you, not lying back while you do things to me. But that... that made me hornier than I can remember." He leaned in and nuzzled against Draco's neck then breathed in his ear "I am yours. Now and always. No matter what." And then he wrapped his arms gently but firmly around his love as Draco dissolved into tears and let go of all the tension that had built up inside of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For information:** We are past the mentions of non-con now
> 
>  **The story so far:** Harry and Draco are married and back at Hogwarts together. Both Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy are now accepting of their relationship. Voldemort's latest body is dead, through Harry's efforts, though they all know that he will not stay dead for long.

Harry sat up on the examination couch and fastened his shirt while the healer checked through the last of the results. It was the older, grey-haired healer who had been so keen on details at his previous examinations.

Oddly, Harry was glad that it was this one - after his encounter with Voldemort and its aftermath he was keen to be entirely sure he was no threat to anyone, particularly Draco. Despite his insistence to Lucius Malfoy, there were times when he worried that he was actually a vampire, and that he had just got lucky so far.

"Well, I can say quite categorically that there has been no change in your physical condition since your previous set of test results."

Harry sighed in relief, prompting a searching look from the healer. "Can I assume that you have been feeling worried about your condition? Or experiencing psychological changes which would not show up in your tests?"

Harry nodded. "A bit of both. Um, I can't tell you much detail but there was a situation recently, where I ended up with a lot of blood on me. The smell was overwhelming, and I was very seriously considering biting Draco. He... persuaded me not to. But I think that it was a close-run thing."

"Was it your blood? Draco's?"

"Neither"

"And may I assume that you felt stressed and agitated by the situation itself, in addition to any effect which the blood had on you?"

"Very much so. It was a... tense situation."

The healer nodded, then looked shrewdly at Harry. "And you now feel concerned that you will lose control, and may in fact harm Draco."

Harry nodded sadly. "It... it's the last thing in the world that I would want, to hurt Draco. But I... wanted to bite him, to taste his blood. He doesn't know I've come here. I don't want to worry him, but I needed to know if I was..." he swallowed and forced himself to say it "...if I was becoming a vampire."

"Mr Potter, the medical facts are quite simple. You are, by most standards, a vampire." Harry looked up in shock.

"However, you have chosen to behave in atypical ways, such as abstaining completely from drinking blood. To a large extent, that is a personal choice rather than a medical matter. The potion prevented the development of fangs, and reduced your urge for blood to the extent that you can replace it with desires you consider more acceptable. From my point of view I find the transfer of your needs towards sexual activity to be a fascinating development, and I would welcome the opportunity to discuss my theories with you. But, as a healer, my priority of course is your physical and mental wellbeing. It is hardly surprising if you find the presence of large quantities of blood to be unsettling, particularly in a situation where your own pulse and those of others around you would have been elevated. I would imagine that you were subconsciously aware of the pulses of those around you, and that together with the scent and appearance of blood would have made a significant impact, temporarily overcoming your moral scruples."

Harry nodded, that made sense. "But how do I stop it from happening? If I do go for Draco's throat... Merlin, I could rip it right out!"

"Do you think it likely that similar situations will arise again?"

He shrugged. Who could tell what was likely?

"If you think it likely that it might, and that you could lose control, then it might be better to plan ahead, giving Draco an alternative if persuading you to other behaviours proves ineffective." Harry nodded, and the healer continued "For instance, a small cut in Draco's neck or arm could provide a safe source of blood for you to make use of without having to resort to biting"

"What? I don't want his blood!"

"But from what you have told me, just occasionally, you do. You may regret that it is so, but that does not change the reality. If your fear of what you might do to get that blood is stronger than your fear of drinking blood at all, then it is worth having a practical solution available. A controlled cut, made by a self-limiting spell, would allow you to take a small quantity of blood. Draco would not be significantly harmed by the process, assuming you do not feel any additional urge to give him your own blood?" Harry shook his head wordlessly. He had at least never felt any desire to do that.

"Well, I will leave the matter for now, but if you would like to discuss it further, and perhaps bring Draco in to discuss it also, then I will be happy to make an appointment."

"Um, OK. I... hate the idea, to be honest with you. But I hate the thought that I could seriously hurt him much more. I'll think about it."

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more he could see the sense. He hesitated to talk about it to Draco but eventually he sat his lover down and admitted to his worries. Oddly enough, Draco was relieved at the suggestion. It seemed that he had been having his own worries about Harry.

And so they made an appointment and visited St Mungo's together, to learn how to make a cut which would generate a flow of blood from anywhere on the skin. Harry flinched at practising it, even when alternating it with a healing spell which removed all traces. He was glad when the healer announced that they had both got the knack of it sufficiently.

Both blushed when the healer asked them if they needed some time alone before they talked further, and Harry quickly denied that the sight of Draco's blood had affected him in that way.

Harry had agreed to talk about the healer's theories on his reactions to the potion during their visit. It was embarrassing to talk about their sex life, but the healer clearly had no qualms about the topic, and was keen to share his ideas.

"The origins of vampirism are unknown" he said "despite being a popular area of research. Individuals who have been reputed to drink blood have been mentioned in stories and history books for many centuries, but it is unclear whether they were in fact true vampires as we know them today, or psychologically motivated. But in the last three centuries there have certainly been individuals whose behaviour and physical appearance meet the normal criteria for vampirism in the medical sense. Work has been done to try to isolate the cause, since the condition is transferred physically between individuals, but without success. I do have hopes that the absence of certain markers in your blood might be a starting point for further research, but without knowing whether you are capable of infecting others it is tricky to know where to begin."

Harry shuddered. "My apologies" continued the healer rather hurriedly "Of course that possibility is one which causes you distress. At any rate, little is known of the causes of vampirism or of how to counteract the process by which it is transferred. The potion you were given focussed on certain differences in vampire blood and sought to interfere with the changes which caused them. From your experiences, it seems that we have found the source of the fangs, and perhaps at least part of the source of the urge for blood, since you can resist it. But your continuing strong urges at the full moon, and your reaction to the presence of large quantities of blood show that some aspects of the urge remain."

They both nodded. Draco had slipped his hand over Harry's, and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"For quite some time, I have been developing a theory that the root of vampirism is in fact a corruption of the individual's normal sex drive. The analogy is obvious of course - a desire to penetrate the body of another to effect the transfer of bodily fluid. And in your case, Mr Potter, I think we have significant evidence to support the theory. Your urge for blood has largely been supplanted by an urge for semen. Your description of your own experience provides a further significant analogy - hot fluid, with a salty flavour, delivered in pulses, and with the close proximity of a detectable heartbeat beneath the skin. The similarities are striking. Additionally, your own sex drive is notably absent when you are experiencing this urge at its strongest. May I enquire whether that was also the case when you were feeling a desire for Draco's blood?"

It was Draco who nodded, Harry just looked blank, his memory of those events was hazy at best. "He, um, I got him into the shower to wash off the smell of blood, from both of us. And I thought maybe I could distract him just by, well, turning him on, if it wasn't too bad. But..." his voice drifted off.

"He failed to react to stimuli which you would normally expect to cause signs of physical arousal?

Draco nodded. "Yes. So I, well I figured I needed him to get a mouthful of what he normally wants instead of blood. I... basically told him what I wanted him to do, and he did, but just because I asked not because he was feeling that urge for it." He grimaced "Sorry, but when it's the full moon you are very much focussed on the destination not the journey. This time you were focussed on giving me pleasure, until I was pretty close. Then... well then you got keen" He blushed at the memory.

"Presumably the difference occurred at the time when there was significant release of preseminal fluid? Very shortly before you ejaculated?" Draco nodded. "Taste therefore, rather than other aspects of the activity, would seem to be key. You mentioned that you were in the shower? The whole time? Hmm, then it is likely that there was little scent to trigger any reaction. On another occasion, it might be wise to limit the use of the shower to simply removing the worst of the blood and then allow other natural scents to develop. The response might have been triggered sooner if that had been the case."

"I'm really hoping there won't be another occasion like that!" Harry really, really hoped not to have blood dripping off his hands and clothes again, even if he had to kill Voldemort all over again.

* * *

It was strange to get back into the normal routine of school once term restarted. They had agreed with Dumbledore not to mention Voldemort's latest 'death' to the other students, as the aurors were taking the chance of the confusion amongst the Death Eaters to investigate and watch a number of them. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in hiding, providing as much information as they could to the aurors. Harry had doubts about whether Lucius had experienced a genuine change of heart, and even Draco was of the opinion that his father had simply switched allegiance to what he thought would be the winning side, but the information he was providing was valuable to the aurors and had not yet been inaccurate.

Harry was flattered that Lucius might have reached the conclusion that it was best to be on Harry's side, though it was perhaps unsurprising since he had seen Harry's abilities first hand. There was also the fact that Harry had Draco's loyalty, and if Lucius wanted any contact with his son then he would have to prove himself to both of them. But as to killing Voldemort again, Harry wasn't sure if he would be as lucky the next time around. The element of surprise had been key, and it was hard to know how much Voldemort would have known or guessed about Harry's abilities from what he had seen through the snake's consciousness during his attack. Next time would be harder, and he still didn't know how to kill the Dark Lord in a way that would be permanent.

And the rest of the school didn't even know that things had changed yet again. It was pointless to worry them about Voldemort coming back in a new form, and it would be reckless to let them rejoice in his death, or in Harry's apparently infallible ability to stop the Dark Lord. Better that they continue with their previous levels of worry, so only Hermione and Ron were in on the secret of how Harry and Draco had spent their Christmas break.

* * *

The term settled into its normal routine of classes, assignments, Quidditch (for Harry), and homework-tutoring (for Draco). The Slytherins continued to ignore Draco, but he hardly seemed bothered any more, and Harry quietly rejoiced that they weren't doing anything worse. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore had had a word with Professor Snape to make him keep his House in order, and the absence of any clear information about what had happened with Lucius and Voldemort made them wary. Despite the students not being told what had happened, enough of the Slytherins had connections with Death Eaters for rumours to have surfaced. Only two Death Eaters had seen the body, others might be wondering if their memories had been tampered with, perhaps by the Dark Lord himself for some reason, maybe to lull their enemies into a false sense of security. The disappearance of both Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort gave rise to too many possibilities for them to risk reprisals against Draco. What if he was playing a part to trick Harry Potter, with the full knowledge of the Dark Lord? If so, they should play along, but not overdo anything in case they were punished later. So they settled into making a point of ignoring him, but did nothing overt.

* * *

As the end of the spring term approached, the Headmaster called Harry and Draco to his study, along with Ron and Hermione, and asked how they felt about a perilous assignment.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron spent their Easter break hunting horcruxes - magical objects which Voldemort had enchanted to protect pieces of his soul in the event of his death. Harry had apparently already disposed of one when he killed the snake, and Professor Dumbledore surmised that Voldemort's most recent incarnation had been tied to its life in a more binding way than to the others, perhaps as a temporary measure until he had become stronger.

The others would be objects which held particular significance for the Dark Lord, objects with a magical history and value, into which he had poured shattered pieces of his soul as he committed murder.

It was a vile concept - to deliberately murder another precisely because of the damage it would do to your soul.

With each act, Voldemort had become less human, more evil, and very much more powerful. Until the horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort could return by various methods and could not be truly killed. They must utterly destroy each as they found it.

And so they spent their time hunting down obscure references, following the footsteps of Tom Riddle as he had once been, and then Lord Voldemort as he had become. A locket, a ring, a diadem and a chalice all fell to their hands and the first three were shattered in turn by the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore had insisted that they return to Hogwarts to destroy the last, though he would not explain the importance. Harry had his suspicions though - a horcrux was something which had been altered at the moment when Voldemort committed murder, something which could be a living creature. Perhaps the chalice was not the final horcrux, the final thing tying Voldemort's soul to the world. Harry's scar had been silent since the vampire's attack, his link to the Dark Lord apparently severed. But was it really? Or had it just gone quiet? Destroying the chalice might be the final act required to destroy Voldemort for good. Or there might be one more needed.

* * *

Harry clung to Draco on the last night before they returned to the castle. They had cast a silencing charm on their bedroom - fortunately this tent was the wizarding kind which gave them a double bed and enough privacy to enjoy it. They had politely ignored the less-than-subtle clues that only one of the other bedrooms was being used, and made sure their silencing charm would work in both directions. Ron and Hermione did not seem ready to admit that their friendship had crossed a line, and were never seen to kiss or even hold hands, but Harry and Draco had each independently reached the conclusion that theirs was not the only physical relationship being enjoyed in this tent. They made no comments and asked no questions - when the others were ready to mention it, they would do so. Or it would run its course and they would part, hopefully still on speaking terms and able to remain as friends, and it would drift into the list of 'Things we politely don't mention though we all know that we know them'. It was an odd category which a younger Harry would not have recognised, but it had its uses. Lucius Malfoy had put Harry's vampirism into that category, at a time when Harry would not even admit it to himself, and it was in no small part due to this that the Death Eaters were quietly being charged with a variety of unrelated offences and vanishing to Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge had put the physical aspect of Harry and Draco's relationship into the same category, and therefore provided them with a spare bedroom which had encouraged Draco to explore his wilder side.

And now Draco was more than willing to be imaginative and enthusiastic wherever they found themselves. They hadn't talked about what would happen when they returned to Hogwarts the next day, but Harry was sure the same suspicions had occurred to Draco as to him, and he seemed eager not to waste much time on sleep. When they weren't making love they were touching and talking, and the night seemed to last forever but still be over much too soon.

They had been travelling by a variety of means, since they were all now legally adults in the wizarding world, and they returned to Hogwarts by simply apparating outside the gates and then walking through the grounds, to be met by the Headmaster in the main hall. They showed him the chalice, and followed him to his study.

He examined it carefully, confirming that it was indeed the final horcrux that they knew about, then set it down on the desk.

Finally he turned to Harry and said "I think perhaps you have guessed why I asked you to return here rather than destroy this yourselves as you have all the others?"

"Yes sir, you think my scar may also be a horcrux, and you don't know for certain what will happen when the chalice is destroyed." The others all looked saddened but unsurprised, it seemed the same idea had occurred to all of them over time. "Do... do you have a plan, sir? To stop me from causing harm if it is true?"

Draco's hand was tucked into his, and it tightened nervously.

"I will not lie to you, Harry, it is difficult to know what to do for the best. If your scar is not a horcrux, then we can expect to feel the effects of the destruction of the chalice, assuming it is indeed the last. On the other hand if your scar is also a horcrux, created inadvertently when Voldemort killed your mother, then the destruction of the chalice will mean that yours is the last, and it is possible that Lord Voldemort may be able to make use of that fact in some way, either immediately or at a later date, as he did with the snake."

Harry shivered at the thought of Voldemort taking over his body, his fear and disgust for his own sake a minor concern in comparison with what the Dark Lord could do with a vampire's abilities since he would have no moral qualms about using them.

"Then it would be safer to deal with the scar first, and leave the chalice till last? Since it is inanimate, Voldemort won't be able to do much if he can somehow inhabit it. You can be much surer of destroying it than you could of killing me, if it comes to it."

"Yes, Harry. You have reached the same conclusion as I have done. If we are to be certain of destroying Lord Voldemort permanently, while his soul exists only as horcruxes, then we must take every step to ensure that your scar is free from his influence before we destroy the final inanimate horcrux. My research has convinced me that this genuinely is the last, and also that there are no further animate horcruxes to be considered.

Harry nodded. He trusted Dumbledore to be very thorough in these matters. "So what do we have to do?"

"There is a spell, which will bring to light whether or not your scar is in fact a horcrux. However, in casting the spell it is possible that the link to Voldemort may be strengthened, and you may risk being overwhelmed. Normally it would be a fairly easy matter to bind you securely so that steps could be taken to reverse the connection, but in your case that may not be effective. However it is probable that the combined effect of your friends binding you would be adequate, if they are willing to be involved?"

Ron, Hermione, and Draco all slowly nodded.

* * *

Dumbledore had warned that the process might be painful, but the word did not do justice to the agony that ripped through Harry's head when Dumbledore said the spell. He fought against the binding spells that the others had cast, their three wands pointing at him from the corners of the room while the Headmaster focussed all his attention on severing Voldemort's continuing connection, but even his strength and abilities were not sufficient to loosen the cords that wrapped around him. He shrieked and convulsed, and his friends whitened at the pain they were causing him, but Dumbledore had impressed on them all the need to finish the process once it was started and they were determined not to give in. Harry was sure his skull would physically split open from the pressure inside it, but instead a glowing purple strand was pulled out through the bone and skin, before Dumbledore cast a new spell which blasted it away.

Darkness flowed in around Harry and he dropped to the floor, completely unconscious.

He came round to arms holding him, and a gentle but insistent voice in his ears, and had a feeling of deja vu, but as he allowed consciousness to return he realised that this time it was Draco who was kneeling on the floor beside him, begging him to wake. He stirred and patted one slim but strong arm, murmuring something meaningless, and was rewarded by a tangible relaxing of the tense muscles around him. Gradually he allowed sight and sound to return and found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's study, with concerned faces all around him. His head was still intensely painful but no longer felt as though it would break open at any moment.

"Please tell me that worked" he asked quietly. If he had gone through that only to be told that it had been ineffective, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Yes, Harry, I was able to pull the lingering presence of Lord Voldemort out of your scar and destroy it utterly. You are quite free of his influence. All that remains is for us to destroy the chalice and the deed will be done."

Harry was keen to finish this once and for all, though Dumbledore and the others were concerned and thought he should go to the Hospital Wing to be checked out first. In the end though they could tell that he would not be able to relax until he was sure it was over, and they all stood so that they could hold the sword together and bring it down hard on the chalice. There was a rush of what Harry could only describe as a sense of pure evil which permeated the room, until Fawkes leaned out from his perch and fanned his wings while singing softly. The feeling diminished, leaving them all exhausted but relieved. It was finally over, whatever little was left of Voldemort now could not return, and could not gather strength. It would diminish and fade, and the world would be free of him at last.

* * *

In the end, they all went up to the Hospital Wing together, and allowed Madam Pomfrey to check them over and provide healing spells and tonic potions. She would have kept Harry there overnight, but he refused. He would sleep in his own room, with his husband, he was quite determined. She gave in, though reluctantly and with instructions to eat a proper meal and get a good night's sleep.

The four of them ate together at the Gryffindor table that evening, quietly thoughtful about what they had done and the risks and potential costs it had involved.

Harry smiled inwardly at the realisation that his friends were holding hands beneath the table. They knew where the Room of Requirement could be found if they wanted to celebrate in the same way that he and Draco would soon be doing, in spite of Madam Pomfrey's insistence that they both needed their rest. They would take things slow and gentle, and sleep much better for it than they ever could in separate beds in the Hospital Wing. He would show his husband just how special and important he was, and how very good it felt to be alive and well after all they had gone through. And in the morning their lives would go back to normal, a new normal, in a world where Voldemort would not be coming back. A world where they could be ordinary people, living ordinary lives, with ordinary concerns like studying for their NEWTs. And with an ordinary, extra-ordinary, downright wonderful relationship to strengthen them as they went through their days and nights together. Harry leaned across to give Draco a gentle kiss, then slipped his hand into that of his lover beneath the table. Being in love and at school had its exciting forbidden side, even when you were married, and he planned to spend time every day just appreciating that fact, as well as making full use of the extra permissions which applied to the two of them in the privacy of their own rooms. He smiled and leaned in closer. Life was good.


End file.
